Calm Before the Storm
by tainted-nymph
Summary: How will the glade react when they get a feisty new girl, before the end of the first year? With her freaky run in with the creators before she entered the glade, will the gladers see her as a threat or the key to solving the maze? She doesn't know what they did to her, just that she has a scar on the back of her head and the word W.I.C.K.E.D. tattooed on her ribcage. R&R Please;)
1. Chapter 1: Kitty

A/N: So, I have to admit that Newt is my most favorite character in the Maze Runner series and I just couldn't resist writing a story about him.

Disclaimer: No matter how much I wish I owned Newt, the Maze Runner series and Newt both belong to the brilliant James Dashner. Oh, and I borrowed a small scene from the movie, not mine either.

And now onward my wayward men, to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: Kitty<p>

My heart beats out of my chest like there's no tomorrow, I hear my own ragged breath just waiting for my lungs to give out while I hear this pulsing in my ear. Through all this panic I barely register that I'm kneeling in a box like cage rapidly ascending. I don't really get to make any more observations when this blood curdling scream rips through my throat. The sharp pain in my mind, definitely way worse than a migraine, forces me to reflexively curl up in a ball, head in my hands being held between my legs facing the floor. I scream bloody murder for so long I feel my voice give out and my throat get all dry and scratchy.

The box suddenly stops, though the pain in my head doesn't, but I don't have the voice to scream anymore. Instead I go into this uncontrollable coughing fit. While still holding onto my head I flip onto my back just as the doors seem to open. A bright light suddenly enters the little box I'm trapped in, I automatically try and block the light from my eyes but I don't want to let go of my head, it still feels like something is ripping it in half. Through all the pain, confusion, and the bright light shining directly in my damn face, not to mention the vibration resounding through the box (seems like someone just decided to jump in and join me) a tear escapes my eyes. Right before everything goes black I hear a voice so faint I think it's a dream, but there's no mistaking that hand on my face that I wish I could just swat away though I'm too weak to do so. Along with astonished gasps I hear an incredulous voice say "It's a girl," as if it were a question.

* * *

><p>You would think being in a coma would bring you some peace of mind, some time to think, but there's very little to think about when you don't remember shit. I was stuck in pitch black darkness for who knows how long with so many questions and no answers. I keep going back to the obvious questions, like why was I in so much pain, where am I, how did I get here? Every time I think of an answer I come up with a blank. I know nothing, I feel completely and utterly lost. I sit in the darkness feeling utterly hopeless for what feels like an eternity.<p>

Suddenly I hear footsteps coming my way, making me realize I'm waking up soon, I can finally open my damn eyes. Where the hell did those boys put me? My train of thought gets cut short when I hear voices.

"What do you think they'll do with Kitty when she wakes up?"

"Honestly I have no idea. When I went to the gathering with all the keepers the majority was adamant with the decision to stick the greenie in the slammer. I mean I kinda get why, she is the first girl_ ever,_ the creators must be planning something or tricking us or …something, I don't know."

I feel someone touch my neck and my wrist. I just want to get up and bolt out of there, but I really want to hear this no matter how much I hate them touching me.

"The real question is, where is she going to sleep, I mean even if they do put her in the slammer for a few days I doubt Kitty would want to sleep outside with a bunch of guys after she gets out."

Whatever the slammer is it doesn't sound good. If they are going to put me in there I'll fight tooth and nail, I am not stepping foot in there!

"Maybe the shank'll end up sleeping here in the homestead. I know only the sick and injured stay here, but maybe Alby will make an exception."

"Yeah, or she'll end up sleeping with the keepers."

That's it! I can't take it anymore. Over my dead body am I sleeping with anyone, let alone the keepers, whoever they are! I get up so fast I feel my head spinning, but I don't care I just want out. I hear one of them say "hey hold on, lay back down you'll feel better." He keeps coming closer, about to push me back on the bed, but I really don't want their hands on me, so I grab his arm and twist it behind his back. Then the other guy comes up behind me trying to calm me down, but all I really want is for them to leave me alone, I just need to get away from them. I end up untwisting the guys arm, turn him around so he's facing my back and flip him toward the other guy. I'm about to bolt out of there when I see something glint in the light. The thing looks like its tied to one of their waists, the only reason I'm considering taking it is 'cause they're unconscious, not like they're gonna put up a fight. As I take it out of their possession I notice it's a knife, a rather big knife, so I keep it, not that I'm planning on killing anyone, just…. for self-defense, yeah self-defense.

All I can think about as I run out of there is how the HELL do I leave! But as I look around all hope of leaving is dashed. I see four walls all around the field trapping not only me but everyone else here. Fine, if I have to stay, at least I get a choice of who comes near me, and I'm thinking since I'm the only girl they're all going to come after me eventually. I have to think of a strategy, a war strategy something to give me the upper hand 'cause obviously I'm outnumbered. I do the only thing I can think of, I start gathering rocks and dirt and seek higher ground.

Once I start climbing this tower thing I notice I should have been faster, I mean being the only girl I stick out like a sore thumb, should have expected them to notice me walking around. They surround the tower and I start to panic. I just want to be left alone, at least for a bit, just a little while. Tears start streaming down my face as I breathe like I can't find air. They're coming closer, I know I have to act so I gulp down the tears and start throwing everything I've got; "LEAVE ME ALONE!" escapes my lips multiple times. I almost start to laugh as I watch every boy in the field come close to the tower only to take cover a few seconds later.

After about ten or fifteen minutes I hear multiple people says variations of "Come on Kitty, get out of the tree" or "Is the little Cat stuck?", some even start to laugh at me so I start throwing things even harder. I contemplate aiming for their heads when I hear someone say,

"I don't think she likes us very much."

I swear flames form behind my eyes as I say "NO SHIT I DON'T LIKE YOU, LEAVE ME ALONE!"

The same guy even has the nerve to answer me "Come on love, let me up and I'll explain everything."

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU CALLING LOVE!"

I almost start to laugh again as hear snickering down below. I kind of regret answering him that way since I do want some answers, but at the same time who was he to call me love, and why does everyone call me Kitty.

"SLIM IT SLINTHEADS! Uhh…Fine, Kitty then, if you let me come up there I promise to explain everything I know, then if you really want I'll leave you alone. How 'bout that?"

After I hear that I stop throwing things, contemplating my answer. The only reason I came up here was to get away from everyone, but I wanted answers more, so I give in.

"Fine, but ONLY you, no one else, I MEAN IT!"

I still don't trust them, so I take out that damned knife, if anyone else comes up or he gets too close I swear I'mma cut a bitch. I sit in a corner of the tower I'm in with the knife out pointing to where he will eventually enter from. When I see him I had to smirk at his surprised reaction, I just love having the upper hand.

The boy has blonde hair, and a square jaw, but the first thing that strikes me is definitely his height. He approaches me with both his hands up saying, "Woah, Woah, I thought you would be worried that I might hurt you, but maybe I should be worried"

I don't know what else to do, I'm scared out of my wits in a place I don't know so I just keep silent and glare at him the entire time.

"So you're mute now? OK, um… my name's Newt. I promise I'm not going to hurt you. If you give me the knife I'll tell you everything, I just don't like feeling like I'm going to be stabbed if I get too close." He gives me a little awkward smile, and I have to say he is kinda cute, especially with that accent, but that's all I'll admit.

He seems harmless enough, I mean, I don't think he'll attack me, so I hesitantly give him the knife.

"OK, now that I know you're not going to bloody kill me, where should I start?"

I couldn't help but giggle when he said bloody, I was trying so hard to be intimidating with my knife and everything, then there I go ruining it with a damned giggle, I try to stifle it, but I just can't.

After hearing me giggle he gave me a genuine smile, and just kept looking at me, I bet expecting me to say something. I really don't want to say anything, but my intimidating demeanor was just flushed down the toilet so what could saying something hurt?

"You're names Newt, like the lizard?" I shake my head before continuing on with my rampage of questions, "Where am I? How did I get here? Who's the leader? Are you the leader? No, course you're not the leader. Why is this field surrounded by walls? And WHY THE HELL DOES EVERYONE CALL ME KITTY?!"

"Bloody hell, now I know why Alby tells all the greenies no questions till after the tour."

"I'm not coming down so you can forget about a damned tour. Who's Alby and why do you all use these weird words?"

"What weird words?"

"You know the words that sound like you guys just made them up. What's a greenie and what does slim it mean?"

"Its glader slang, you get used to it once you've lived here long enough,"

"Wait, how long is long enough? I want to go home!" Wait, now that I think about it, where is home? Crap the tears are coming again.

"Awww, Bloody hell, please don't cry. This is why Alby handles the greenies,"

He's about to come over to, I think comfort me, but I really don't want to be touched right now so I glare at him, which doesn't do much considering my tear stricken face. In an effort to avert his attention I ask "So where is this mysterious and elusive Alby?"

He laughs a bit before answering "Alby, he's the leader you're looking for, he actually would be the one up here with you right now if it weren't for a clump of dirt to the head, I have to say, you've got good aim."

I can't help but laugh out loud, I didn't think I actually hit one of them. Just as I'm about to say something, someone from below the tower starts shouting

"NEWT WHAT'D YOU DO TO KITTY SHE SEEMS A LOT HAPPIER NOW, I COULD HEAR THAT LAUGH ACROSS THE GLADE! DID YOU CALL HER LOVE AGAIN? I BET THAT MADE HER REAL HAPPY!"

My entire face turns red, either from fury or embarrassment I'm not sure, maybe both. I'm about to scream at whoever that was when Newt beats me to it.

"SLIM IT MINHO! WOULD YOU JUST GET US SOME FOOD I'M SURE YOUR PRECIOUS KAT IS HUNGRY!"

"FINE SHUCKFACE, I'LL BE BACK, TELL KAT I SAID HI!"

"YOU'RE SO LOUD SHE CAN HEAR YOU!"

"NEWT LOVES YOU KAT!"

Ok now I know my face is red from embarrassment, whoever this Minho guy is I want to strangle him. I'm definitely not giving him the satisfaction of responding. I take a few minutes to calm down 'cause right now I really want to scream at the top of my lungs. Besides Minho the thing that aggravates me the most is why everyone calls me Kitty. Before I start to hyperventilate again over the fact that I can't seem to remember my own name (is Kitty my name?) I ask Newt, he must know, he called me Kitty too. I feel the tears coming again, but I ask anyway.

"Newt, why does everyone call me Kitty?"

"I'll answer this last question, then I'm using Alby's policy, no questions until after the tour got it?"

"No, I told you I'm not coming down, not until I want to."

"Fine, when you're ready. For now I guess I can tell you about Kitty," He take a few steps back as he speaks, maybe he thinks I'll get mad, we'll see.

"Well, it's not really a story, more of a simple idea. You see, you fainted in the box and you were whimpering while you were in a coma. Since you're the first girl ever, everyone in the glade wanted a glimpse of you, to see what you looked like. We didn't know your name so eventually we all started calling you Kitty, because the entire glade felt like we picked up a stray cat...See no big deal."

After saying that he looked anywhere but my face, he knew that was going to make me mad. I couldn't contain my anger anymore I had to shout at the top of my lungs so everyone in this damned field heard!

"I AM NOT SOME DAMN FUCKING PET!"

* * *

><p>AN: I just thought that scene from the movie was so funny I had to put it in. I'm thinking of borrowing a few quotes from the book as well, maybe. And I know I made the OC kind of, ok a lot, aggressive, but I wanted her to be the feisty type, she'll eventually have her sweet moments. She's like a sour patch kid, first they're sour, then they're sweet.

Review Please ;)


	2. Chapter 2: Scars and Experiments

A/N: Glad you all liked my first chapter ;) I honestly didn't expect that many to read it so it means a lot, thank you. Here's the next chapter.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Scars and Experiments<p>

I'm so furious I could hit something right now, and the only thing in my line of sight is Newt. I'll probably regret this later because he's being so nice, but I just can't help myself. I stalk towards him only to stop mid-step when I hear creaking coming from down the ladder.

"Newt, what are you doing man you might give the poor girl whiplash from the array of emotions you arouse in her." When I see the boy come up he's wiggling his eyebrow, is he _really _implying that!

"_Seriously_! I'm the only girl and you make THAT kind of comment!" I shout at him as I try not to blush. At least he brought food.

"Don't get mad at him Kitty, Minho's just a shuckface who doesn't know when to slim it."

He scoffs "You're one to talk."

"Stop calling me Kitty!"

"Then what should we call you, love?"

I can't help the glare that comes to my eyes when I hear him call me love again, but I can't really tell him not to call me that, I just told him to not call me Kitty, and I can't even remember my own name. I start to whimper while saying "I don't know."

"Maybe she prefers being called greenie?"

I instantly make a face, no way was I being called greenie that was way worse than Kitty.

Minho smirks at my reaction while giving Newt and I sandwiches saying "Too bad greenie, you don't really get to pick your nickname here. We call you whatever we like until you remember your name, most of the time greenie sticks until another shank comes out of the box"

"Where is here exactly?"

"No questions till after the tour, Alby's orders," Minho says dead serious.

I start to groan "_Seriously_?! I know nothing and you're not going to answer one question? Newt you promised you would tell me everything once I gave you the knife." I plead with him giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Wait, you had a knife?"

"That was before you attacked me with so many bloody questions."

"Fine, but you can tell this Alby, to forget about a damn tour, I'm not coming down." I sit down and start eating trying to ignore them. Staying up in this tower thing isn't about getting away from them anymore, somehow Newt calmed me down. I don't feel as threatened as I do aggravated. Give me my answers, then I'll play nice.

"Speaking of Alby, when I was getting your food I heard there was no one at the homestead to tend to him. Did you really flip Clint onto Jeff?! That must've been hilarious, sometimes I wish I had a camera!"

I had to smirk when he said that, maybe Minho's OK, "Won't be as hilarious when I flip you. Now slim it!" If I'm going to stay here might as well get used to the slang.

When I hear Newt chuckle I had to make sure, "Wait did I say that right?"

"You said it just fine love"

I have a satisfied smile on my face when suddenly I wipe it off as if it was never there. The thought of Clint and Jeff brought me to the conversation they were having while I was pretending to sleep.

"Newt are they really going to put me in the slammer?" I ask in the smallest voice I can muster, maybe if they feel bad I won't have to step one foot in that place.

"Where'd you here that, love?"

"Who told you Kat?" They say at the same time.

Newt honestly looks clueless, so I look to Minho for answers he seems to know what this is about.

"I heard Clint and Jeff talking about it before I flipped them."

"Shucking shanks, no one was supposed to know, especially you. You see, the day you arrived the keepers had a gathering"

"What's a keeper?"

"Shush you, no questions." I can't help but roll my eyes at that. _Really._ "As I was saying, we had a gathering about you. Since you're the only girl a lot of the keepers see you as a threat. Don't worry I'll tell Alby you're kinda cute, I'm sure he'll let us keep you," he said with a little smirk.

"WAIT, _what_, because I'm a girl I get treated like _an alien_? No girls allowed in this little clubhouse of yours?! Reality check I didn't ask to be here! And just when I'm starting to like you guys, how many times do I have to tell you I'm not a pet! "

"You like us? Who do you like better? It's gotta be me right, I mean who doesn't love the shucking awesome Minho? Right?!"

Just as I'm about to scream at him again, 'cause seriously I can't tell if that was supposed to be a joke or if he's a conceded ass, I hear this ear splitting screech, like metal grinding against metal. I hold my hands to my ears trying to muffle the noise, and give Newt a confused look. "_What the hell is that?!_"

Newt smirks at me making me want to do a happy dance, this might be the only real answer I get tonight. He doesn't say anything, he just points toward the walls and that's when I see it. There's an opening in the middle of each wall surrounding this field as tall as the walls themselves slowly closing on their own. _How can something that big and heavy move on its own?! What the hell is going on? Where AM I?!_

"_EXPLAIN!"_

The two boys look at each other contemplating what to tell me when finally Minho says "Fine but we're only telling you the basics, save the rest of you questions for Alby. What you're standing in now is our home, we call it the glade. You don't remember anything 'cause that's how the creators wanted it. The walls over there open in the morning and close at night, same time every day like clockwork. We don't have many rules here, but the most important is to never leave those walls. The less you know the better."

"Well, when you put it like that now I have to go beyond those walls"

"But we just told you bloody not to! You could get killed!"

In an overdramatic whisper Minho just has to say, "Dude, I think your girlfriend's insane,"

I chuckle and roll my eyes as I say, "Now I have to know what's out there. Let's just say it's part of my rebellious streak. I'm a curious person, you can't tell me not do something, it'll just make me want to do it more."

"Greenies are so stubborn, just do what you're told. We don't want to lose you Kat."

"You know its unhealthy getting attached to me so fast, I mean I've only known you for what, an hour or two?"

"Not the point. You're not dying out there."

"When is this tour with Alby, he's going to give me answers right?"

"Tomorrow love, and he's not going to be showing you what's out there, I am."

"Cool, so we can go see it now." I'm about to run out of the tower and wait for Newt to lead the way when he grabs my wrist keeping me from going any further.

"Not tonight, I'm showing it to you tomorrow morning, tonight you need to rest, you have a busy day ahead of you," he gives me a small smile, probably to keep me from getting mad at the fact he said no, but I honestly pay him no mind.

Instead I immediately stiffen when he says rest. If I come down from this tower I'll either be sleeping in the slammer or with a whole bunch of guys. It's like making a choice between what's bad and what's worse, except I don't get to choose to sleep in the slammer.

"I'm not coming down, I'm not sleeping in the slammer and I'm not sleeping with a bunch of hormonal teenage boys down there, you can't make me."

"Fine you can stay up here, but I'm going to sleep."

"Me too, goodnight love."

"Hey wait …I, I'm lonely please don't leave," hate to admit it but it's true, so I add with a grimace "I'm scared."

"Well crap, now I can't leave you when you're acting so cute now can I Kitty?" As soon as those words leave his lips I can't help but make a disgusted scowl.

"Ugh, I told you I'm not a helpless cat, I'm just…in a scary new place and I don't want to be alone, damn I do sound helpless." I bite my lip hoping I didn't sound pathetic.

"We'll sleep up here with you, love, but only for tonight. You have to get used to the other gladers, you can't keep hiding from everyone."

I give them an appreciative smile and say a quick thanks. I know they're being way too nice, if I was a guy the outcome of the whole conversation would be different, then again if I were a guy I wouldn't have a problem sleeping down there and they wouldn't be thinking about putting me in the slammer.

After getting settled, and having sleep be elusive to me for a few minutes I start to doze off letting my unconsciousness consume me, maybe it will be happier in my dreams than in reality.

* * *

><p>I'm sitting in the middle of a white room with a plain white table in front of me and nothing to do, and again I have no idea what's going on. I'm getting really tired of feeling confused. As I sit here I can't help but think something's wrong. Something about this room just doesn't feel right. Suddenly a door to my left creaks open, I turn around and see a balding man, who looks like he's in his forties, wearing a long white lab coat. I'm about to ask him where I am when he says<p>

"Come with me Annabella, one more test then you'll be on your way."

Something doesn't seem right about this guy, I don't trust him. No way am going anywhere with him. I sit as stiff as a rod in my chair grasping the table with a deathly grip as I wrap my legs around the legs of the chair. If I'm going anywhere he'll have to take me kicking and screaming.

"If you don't come willingly I'll send in your friends that you have become very familiar with this past week."

That just made my grip tighten, but as soon as I see these two big bulky six feet monsters, let's be real they look more like monsters than men, I know I have no chance, so I let them drag me out of the room to god knows where. As we get closer and closer to our destination a sharp pain in the back of my head grows more and more prominent. I start to grimace, then the panting starts. Through all this discomfort the old guy in the lab coat just keeps writing things down. Why is he so interested in my pain, it's not like he cares.

As we continue down through different corridors I start to grit my teeth, I will not scream, I refuse to scream, but the pain is starting to become so much its unbearable, I start to drag my weight on the floor, but the two monsters just tug on me harder. I can't handle it anymore, I start to plead and beg, "Stop, please stop," but they continue on their little quest. After a few more agonizing minutes they finally drop me to the floor and I grab for my head the first chance I get. Right before I let the scream rip through my throat I look up and I see a round metallic door with a box next to it. As soon as I'm close enough the light on the box turns green, the doors open, and the pain stops.

* * *

><p>I would give anything to wake up right this second, but the next thing I see isn't the glade. I still feel the sharp pain lingering in my mind, but its not that bad so I rub my head and look around. First thing I see is a glass wall and through the wall more people in lab coats crowding around an operating table. At least nothing's happening to me this time. I enter the room and surprisingly no one notices. Being the curious person that I am I walk closer to see what they're doing, but as I come closer I get a glimpse of a chart, at the top it has my name, Annabella. I quickly run over to where they all are, which happens to be my head. I instantly start to cry at the sight. I slowly raise my hand up to my head as I realize they're operating on my brain. I kneel and just start sobbing.<p>

* * *

><p>I bolt straight up gasping for air. I feel a small breeze making me aware of the tears on my face. I quickly wipe them away, as I try to stable my breathing. I honestly can't tell if that was a dream or if that was a memory, it felt so real. By some miracle I calm down a bit. I slowly raise my hand to my head, afraid of what I would find, feeling for any type of scar. Tears start to fall from eyes again as I find a small scar at the very top of my head.<p>

I don't know what to do and I doubt I can go back to sleep. I look between Minho and Newt, who are sleeping a few feet away from me on either side. I quickly wipe away the tears on my face and slowly crawl over to Newt. I don't know what it is about him, but he makes me feel safe. I shake him awake not knowing what else to do.

"What is it love?"

I really didn't want to tell him I had a nightmare and I'm scared, I think I humiliated myself enough when I asked them to stay up here with me, so instead I say

"I'm cold …can I sleep with you tonight?" At that moment I'm so grateful it's dark out, I'm already embarrassed I asked to sleep with him, what more if he sees me blush?

Too tired to respond he just nods and opens his arms, next thing I know he's holding me, keeping me safe and warm. Somehow I relax enough and fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Reviews are very much appreciated, and when I say appreciated I mean I can't wait to hear what you think ;)<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: The Countdown

A/N: Hey thanks for the reviews everyone! I was trying on getting a chapter up each day, but sadly school got in the way of my little goal. I'm not sure if I mentioned this before, but this is my first fanfic ever, and I'm kinda curious to see what everyone thinks, for one thing I'm not sure if I made the OC a Mary Sue or if I made the Gladers too OOC. Any kind of review would be great thank you very much. Oh, I also wanted to mention that I was also devastated at the end of book 3 when I found out what happened to Newt. I cried, I mourned, but that's what fanfiction is for. My goal is to give him a somewhat happier life. OK, enough with my talk, to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 3: The Countdown<p>

At some point during the night I give up having a good night's sleep. Oh well, beauty sleep is overrated anyway. I still can't get over that dream, it scares the shit out of me, should I tell anyone or will they think I'm a freak, or worse, they'll think it's a joke and laugh in my face. I rather not think about this right now, if I'm going to be staying here for a while I really don't think it will work to my advantage to be seen as the freakshow of the glade. It might be better to just keep my problems to myself,_ probably cry in a corner when I'm alone _I think wearily.

There's nothing better to do so I finally decide to get up, but as I peak one eye open, I think better of it. He looks so much younger when he's asleep. I take my hand and brush some hair out of his face. Something about laying here just feels right, familiar, like I've done this a thousand times before. I'm not sure if I wish I knew him before I came here, if they experimented and tortured me what could they have done to him? I really hope they didn't hurt him, someone so sweet, at least he's sweet to me, shouldn't go through pain. Just thinking about it makes a tear escape my eyes.

"So when are you two lovebirds getting up, aren't you supposed to see the grievers today?"

My face immediately turns red, I really hope he didn't see anything. "Go _away _Minho!"

"What? You embarrassed you got caught, Kat"

I slightly turn to him trying to hide my blush "Caught doing what?"

"Making kissy faces at Newt," he says with a smirk.

My face instantly flames "I wasn't doing anything like that!"

"That's not what the other gladers will hear."

"You wouldn't!"

"Oh, I think I would sweetheart."

"MINHO YOU JERK!"

"I think you mean shank" he ponder for a second, "or shuckface which ever you prefer."

As soon as I try to get up and strangle the living daylights out of him I feel a tight grip on my waist, "_Newt _let me go so I can_ throttle_ your friend!"

"Awww how sweet he's so attached he can't let go" he says with a chuckle.

"I wouldn't speak if I were you since I'm trying to save your bloody life! No one can sleep with how much bloody noise you two make! Just leave and convince Alby not to put her in the slammer while I go show her the shuckface griever, got it Minho?"

"Good that, but only because I like her and it's fun to see her explode, can't get her mad when she's in the slammer alone."

The coward runs off before I can break free of Newt's firm grip. I squirm and struggle so I can chase after the shank, then realization dawns on me and my face turns as red as a tomato. Newt's still holding me and I'm pretty sure he heard everything Minho just said. I stiffen as I turn to face him, "You know he was lying right?"

"Minho likes to make his own fun, I wouldn't take his little threat too seriously."

"But, you do know he was lying, right?" I asked desperation evident in my voice, not to mention my face.

He gives me a smirk while saying "I don't know, you were holding onto me pretty tight last night, I have a mind to say that you like me," If I blinked I wouldn't have caught that little wink he gave me.

Just as I'm about to protest he hauls me up by my arm and drags me out of the tower. I take a few seconds to look up at the sky when I notice it's still dark out, "Where are we going so early in the morning?"

"I told you today you'd have a busy day. First I'm showing you what will eventually be the death of all of us, not to be a pessimist, but most likely. Then you meet Alby for the tour, if the slinthead convinces him not to put you in the slammer. Finally, the most eventful part of your day, you start work,"

"What work will I be doing?"

"That's for the Keepers to decide."

"Wait, I don't get to decide?"

"That's the way things work greenie, now no more questions till after the tour."

I had to scrunch my nose at the name 'greenie', I think I liked 'love' better, "Really, we're back to this again?"

He gives me a pointed look, fine, "Yeah I get it no more questions."

He leads me to one of the walls that I'm supposedly not allowed to pass, "What's the point of this, just trying to pique my curiosity?"

"No, I'm trying to show you something that will hopefully make you abandon that bloody curiosity of yours, now look through there."

He points to a little window in the wall, if he didn't show it to me I wouldn't have found it myself. I get as close as I can to the window peering into it, "What am I supposed to be looking for exactly?"

"You'll know when you hear it, just keep looking."

After a few minutes of staring at nothing I begin to think that this has to be a joke, you know a 'pick on the new kid' kind of thing, but then I hear it. A sporadic click-click-click accompanied with a continuous whirring sound, interrupted by a hiss every now and then, far off in the distance, coming closer and closer. I grow excited curious to see what is so important that I have to see it for myself, not that I'm complaining though. A few minutes pass and I start to see an ever growing shadow getting bigger, and bigger, and bigger. As soon as I'm about to ask Newt what the hell that thing is I see it for myself. A disgustingly greenish black goo or slime growing on some bulbous body with spikes, shears, and rods attached at every angle. I stare at it in amazement not knowing which side's the front and which is the back. I stare at the thing as it slowly comes toward the window, then just when I least expect it, it launches itself straight at the wall directly in front of me. I get so scared I jump back landing on my ass. Pumped with adrenaline I don't even feel the scrape on my thigh until Newt touches it asking if I'm ok. Up until now I haven't even noticed what I am wearing, but it becomes exceedingly apparent that I'm wearing shorts when I feel his hand on my skin. My face turns beet red as I push myself off the floor, holding the scrape on my thigh.

"What the hell was that?!"

"We call 'em grievers. Are you sure you're ok?"

"A little scrape never hurt anyone, changing into pants might not hurt though." I say with a blush.

"Let's go to the homestead, I think I have something you can borrow," He starts walking away and I rush to catch up.

"Thanks, but _really_, you show me that _thing _and try to change the subject?"

He scoffs before answering, "I wasn't trying to change the subject, I was just making sure you're ok, you don't seem like the type to admit needing help. Anyway that thing is what we call grievers, they're crawling all over the maze, that's why we don't want you going anywhere near those walls."

"Wait, _maze_? What maze,"

"Ask Alby, he'll explain everything."

"You know I'm getting really tired of hearing that," I say warily.

Once we get close enough I notice that the Homestead is the dilapidated recreation of the Leaning Tower of Pisa, that's got to be someone's idea of a sick joke right? I mean why build a structure, no matter how poor quality, so unstable. All the other little shacks don't look as bad, what was the point. I'm about to ask Newt when I remember the most annoying part about being here, no questions. I don't even try anymore, instead I let out a huff as I'm led inside. I'm surprised to see that there are actually a few separate rooms here, when Newt seems to randomly lead me into one, though I know it's not random by the stuff inside. Suddenly I feel extremely out of place, when I look around I notice this must be someone's bedroom, I automatically assume it to be Newt's. I guess he just feels the awkwardness radiating off me because he just starts to explain without me asking,

"This is more of my storage room than my actual room, I just keep stuff here, I usually sleep outside," he says as he takes out a pair of pants and throws them across the room at me. Lucky for me I catch them, thankfully not making a fool of myself. I unfold them and hold them up to my waist wondering if they'll actually fit, they might just do the trick, I might have to roll up the bottom, but it's good enough. I look up and am surprised to find him just kneeling against the wall looking at me with a smirk on his lips.

"So, where am I supposed to change?"

"Here," he says as if it's no big deal.

"You're not even going to leave, or at least turn around?" I ask him in astonishment.

"No, I think I like the view from here just perfect," he says with a wink.

My jaw drops and my face goes red, I'm frozen in shock for a moment, I thought he'd be a little more of a gentleman than Minho but maybe I was wrong. I'm about to stalk towards him so I can drag him out the door when he chuckles and says, "Relax I'm just teasing,"

He turns around facing the wall, so I relax a bit, but I'm still embarrassed. I look around the room for a bit and I spot a piece of paper on the floor. I pick it up, crumble it into a ball and chuck it at his head before I start to take off my shorts. When I put on the pants, they surprisingly fit me, as high-waisted pants, but they're actually kind of perfect. I tell him to turn around and he gives me a once over, "They'll do for now, but you should put in a request in the box for next week."

"Huh?"

"Alby'll explain."

"Sure he will. You always say 'Alby'll explain' like he makes the world go round."

"He sort of does here in the Glade, everything here depends on order, and Alby maintains that order. He's not really our leader more like a commanding officer."

"Well then, we should find this all-encompassing Alby," I can't help but say, sarcasm dripping from my voice.

"But first breakfast, we'll probably meet him on the way though."

"What's going to happen if Minho hasn't convinced Alby not to put me in the slammer?"

"Then the tour's tomorrow, good that?"

"_What_, I told you I'm not going in the slammer, I did nothing wrong,"

"Their suspicious of you, that's enough for them, don't worry if Minho hasn't gotten the job done I'll talk to him."

"And what makes you so sure he'll listen to you?"

"Let's just say I have a way with words," he says with a smirk. That smirk is going to be the death of me I swear.

"Just stay in my room I'll get you some food just in case Alby still thinks putting you in the slammer is the best idea. Don't want him to see you while his judgment is a little clouded, he might still be pissed about yesterday."

As he leaves I say a quick thank you and plop my little ass on the floor. After a while I get bored staring at the wall, so I just start looking around the room. Some may call it snooping, but I'm bored and there's nothing to do. As I go through a stack of paper I notice some drawings, and they're actually really good, the odd thing about them is the majority of the pictures are of some girl, a chair, and a bracelet that looks like a leather cuff. I wonder if I should ask Newt about it or if it would seem like I'm prying. Maybe I'll ask him …in a few months so I won't be a complete stranger asking him personal question, 'cause that's just creepy even for me.

Just as I put the papers away and walk to the other side of the room to snoop some more the door opens and Newt comes in with two sandwiches. "_Yes!_" I get kinda excited, I mean its _food_, its breakfast, and I'm starving. I start scarfing it down with Newt continuing to tell me, "Slow down you might choke,"

"I don't care I want to meet Alby,"

"Good that, let's go,"

"_Finally_,"

As we walk towards the front of the homestead, I realize that if he's not in a good mood he might actually put up a fight in this little disagreement, so I decide to hide behind Newt just in case. We approach some guy with a scowl on his face, I'm not sure if it's there because of me or if that scowl is a permanent marking on his face. He has a clean shaven face, short-cropped hair, and dark skin. He doesn't look nice, but at the same time he doesn't look mean. I don't know what to do or say so I just stay behind Newt. A little voice in my head sounding suspiciously like Minho just has to say _like a scared little Kitty_, and I cringe. Suddenly I hear Newt say,

"Got your new greenie here."

"New pain in my ass is more like it."

"Awww come on Alby, she's a cute little feisty kitten is what she is," Minho chimes in from somewhere behind me, seems like he's still trying to convince him, trying to bring out my good side.

"Believe us Alby she's not a threat, a little outspoken and violent, but not a threat," Newt defends me.

"And what if she's a spy sent by the creators to kill us all?"

Even to me that sounds ridiculous, but whatever floats your boat Alby.

"Doesn't make a difference, the beetle blades are here to spy on us, and if she wanted to kill us she would have done it by now. What's putting her in the slammer for a few days going to do? You'll have to let her out eventually, then you're stuck with the same problem. It's not like she did anything to warrant banishment, let alone being put in the slammer."

"That's not true she hurt Clint and Jeff and gave me a shucking headache. She hurt multiple gladers and that's against the rules."

"She doesn't _know_ the rules Alby, just let her off the hook, just this once," Newt pleads for me. I decide to join in and poke my head out from behind Newt giving Alby my best puppy dog eyes and trying to make a tear come out. Now that's selling it!

And just like that he gives in. Damn we're good! "Fine, but just this once."

"Good that," Newt and Minho both say. I just feel the need to point out that Minho wasn't that much help in this little negotiation of ours.

"What's your name greenie?" Alby asks rather gruffly.

Now that I actually know my name I can't wait to answer, but then I pause for a minute and think, I don't want them calling me the same name as those people who tortured me. I put my name into careful consideration, but after a few minutes it seems like Newt is about to speak up, probably to tell Alby I don't remember, so I rush to beat him to it saying, "My name's Annie," with a satisfied smile on my face.

Alby finally says with a huff, "Welcome to the Glade, I guess we have a new sister,"

I guess Minho thought this was an opportune moment to try and prove me wrong when he says, "See Kitty you're not our pet, you're our sister."

"Oh, bite me."

"Is that an invitation?"

"I don't think brothers are supposed to say that to their sisters."

"What if I don't think of myself as your brother?"

Ok, that was weird. Just as I'm rendered speechless Newt comes and pushes me behind him, "Minho, I think it's about time we go," he says in a serious voice.

A few minutes after their little staring contest I hear that ear splitting screech from last night again so I cover my ears, at least this time I know what it is. It seems to be enough to snap them out of, whatever their doing, as Minho says, "let's grab lunch, then we'll go."

My eyes grow wide as I hear that. "_Go?_ Go where?"

"Run the maze," Minho says as if it's the most obvious thing in the world.

"We're runners love, it's what we do."

"Wait, you're leaving me with _him_?"

"Don't worry he doesn't bite, he does bark though; you'll be fine, he's harmless," Newt says trying to reassure me.

"That's not what I hear" I scoff, my mind going back to that saying about a dog's bark being worse than it's bite.

As they run off I can faintly hear Newt say, "What the bloody hell was that?!"

Which Minho responds as if nothing happened with, "Just having a little fun,"

I roll my eyes and ask Alby, "When was the last time you've all seen a girl?"

"I would think not for a few months now, but since the creators wiped our memory I would say not since we entered the glade,"

"So you were all planning on putting me in the slammer like some caged animal at the _zoo_!"

I see him cringe and for some reason I just feel like giving myself a pat on the back for that. The feeling is short lived When Alby says, "Slim it, I don't want to hear a peep, squeak, let alone a word, out of you until I say so, Good that?" with a scowl on his face. I just nod hating how easily I gave in.

He doesn't really explain anything that I don't already know, the most useful thing he does is show me around. He shows me where the gardens, Deadheads, Slammer and Bloodhouse are, which I don't really want to find out how it earned its name but I think I have no choice, but there's one place off in the far corner near the wall that he doesn't even mention, I wonder what it is. At least now I finally know what Newt meant by sending a request down the box, what I don't get is why the people who stuck us here will be willing to help us in anyway at all, but I'm not complaining.

"We only have three major rules here; everyone does their part, never hurt another glader, and never go outside the Glade. There are various jobs here, we don't house freeloaders. You'll be trying each and every one so we can find the perfect fit for you. There's the Builders, Bricknicks, Med-Jacks, Track-Hoes, Cooks, Slicers, Sloppers, Baggers, and Runners. You'll be working under the Keeper of each job for at least a day so they can show you the ropes. First up is the Slicers."

As he leads me towards the Bloodhouse I gulp, well that didn't sound good. I don't think I want to know what I'll be slicing, but there's so little in the Glade that it's not hard to imagine, especially with the constant mooing coming from the Bloodhouse. Trying to take my mind off the idea I think back to the different jobs, what I really want to be is a runner, it might be a cliché reason, but I can't stand the idea of being trapped in this box they call the Glade. Even if I might die out there, life will be a whole lot more interesting than in here. I probably sound like an adrenaline junky, but I don't like the thought of living such a mundane life. Now that I think about the runner's actual job, which Minho and Newt briefly mentioned, probably as a slip up, Alby hasn't mentioned the maze, not once. I wonder if he realizes that if I'm going to be trying every job I'm going to find out about the maze when I try to be a Runner. As an afterthought I think _maybe he knows I already know?_ I chase the idea away before I give myself a headache.

The first thing I see when I enter the Bloodhouse is some guy slamming a butcher's knife onto a pigs head with a disgusting squish, blood squirting everywhere. I instantly feel everything I ate in the past week, or everything I didn't eat, come up my stomach and wretch out my throat. After I'm done heaving my insides I just have to ask that guy, "Are you a _sadist_ or something?"

Ignoring my little episode, Alby just introduces us like nothing happened, "This is Winston, the keeper of the Butchers. You'll be his apprentice for the day."

"You've _got_ to be kidding me. I'm supposed to kill an animal? I can't do that!"

"Well you had no problem eating them this morning."

"Well I'm not about to become a vegetarian off of what little food we have."

Winston butts in, "Then you should have no problem skinning this pig."

"What, because I eat animals that means I can kill them?"

They both say yeah at the same time like it's the most obvious thing in the world, what the _hell _is wrong with them?! "Where's the logic in that? If I eat humans, then I'm ok with killing them?"

"That's cannibalism which just proves my point."

"Fine," I say with a huff. I'm about to go through with it when an idea pops into my head. "If I puke before the blade touches the skin I'm out of the job, right?" I ask with a hopeful smile.

"Of course, we can't have you puking all over our food."

That's a good enough cue for me. I look towards the beheaded pig with the butcher's knife in one hand, the other covering my mouth. Once the blade is close enough I puff my cheeks full of air and make an over exaggerated barfing noise, I don't even have to wait 2 seconds before Winston's and Alby's eyes grow wide and they drag me out of the Bloodhouse. One down seven more to go. I will become a runner if it's the last thing I do.


	4. Chapter 4: Sabotage

A/N: Reading your reviews make my day, they're why I wake up in the morning, so if you want me to be a happy writer please review. (I might just update faster)

* * *

><p>Chapter 4: Sabotage<p>

I thought I got rid of the notion of becoming a slicer when I put on my little performance, but apparently I was wrong. Next thing I know Winston is giving me a bucket of slop to feed to the pigs. As I walk towards the animals I gag. I have no problem being around them, but their smell is horrid. They only have cows, pigs, goats, and sheep here in the Glade. I can smell the cow manure as soon as I step out of the Bloodhouse, and I just have to put my hand over my nose trying to block the smell. I slowly make my way towards the pigs muddy abomination of a pen, but when I pass by the goats I break out into a sprint, a little too worried they might eat my clothes. When I finally make it to the pig's pen I stop and think for a minute. If it looks like I'm actually good at this tending to the animals might be my job, and I refuse to take any chances. A small smile creeps up on my face when I finally think of a plan. I enter the pen with the bucket of slop at arms-length away, and the pigs swarm me. I walk to the center of the pen, making sure I have enough space to run and a firm grip on the bucket. I move the bucket back and forth a little making sure the pigs will follow. Once that's done I chuckle a little, this is going to be_ so _much fun.

I start running around the pen screaming my head off as the pigs chase me trying to get me to release the bucket. I guess I was loud enough for Winston to hear, because he runs out of the Bloodhouse looking alarmed and yells at me to "LET GO OF THE BUCKET!", but I ignore him like the good little strategist I am and just keep running. I want to laugh so hard right now but that might ruin my act. I might regret this later on, by the time I'm done with my trials the entire Glade will think I'm some prissy girly girl, but right now this is just really fun. Winston runs into the pen as fast as he can, grabs the bucket from me and sets it down, the pigs instantly swarming the bucket.

"That's it you're done for the day, being a Slicer is definitely not for you," He says exasperatedly.

"OK, so what should I do now?" I'm trying my best to hold in my smile, but it's so hard.

"Go find Alby he'll lead you to your next Keeper."

When I turn around I have this shit eating grin on my face that I can't wipe off even if I wanted too. It isn't that hard to find Alby, he's making his way toward me now, I guess he heard my screams, and just knew it wasn't working out.

"What's next?"

He sighs before answering, "Sloppers, you're cleaning your puke out of the Bloodhouse,"

I groan and make a disgusted face, but I don't complain, it kinda feels like an obligation since it is my mess, no way I can sabotage this.

"After you're done with that, I'll lead you to the Sloppers, they're cleaning the bathrooms today"

Oh this is way too _easy_. As soon as he says that I know exactly what I'm going to do. After I'm done cleaning my puke I walk over to Alby.

"This is the easiest job in the Glade, you can't mess it up. If you screw everything else up this will be your new klunk job. Get used to it,"

As he leads me to the bathrooms he hands me a bucket of soap and water. I say with a sickly sweet smile on my face, "I'll try my best," putting my best effort in hiding the sarcasm in my voice.

When I walk in I see some guys already in there. They call out to me saying various insults. Try as hard as might I just really want to pound their faces in, but I know I can't when Alby's right outside.

"Kitty you going to be slopping with us?"

"The name's Annie,"

"No you're definitely a Kitty," he says with a smirk.

I try my best to ignore him when someone else feels the need to say, "Of course she's slopping with us, that's what girls are supposed to do, they're meant to clean up after us guys," They all start laughing thinking he's being so funny, while I just stand here boiling in anger.

"That explains why you don't have a dick slinthead," I hear coming out of my mouth before I can stop it, not that I wanted to.

"OHH, you just got owned by a greenie,"

I ignore their snickering as I walk in a shower stall to start 'cleaning'. I wait in the stall for a while pretending I'm actually soaping the entire shower, then when it feels like enough time has passed I go over to the other stalls and plug the drains, hopefully fast enough that they don't notice. I smile before I turn on the water waiting for the complaints and the inevitable earful I'm about to get once they notice the place is going to flood. The only down side is I don't realize how close I'm standing to the shower head until it sprays me. _Great_ now it looks like I entered a wet T-shirt contest. At least my shirt's not white. It's hot here in the Glade anyway so I don't mind, I actually find it a relief.

As all of this is going through my mind I hear some boys calling for Alby to get me out of the bathroom, and how they _really _don't need my help. He comes in the bathroom and drags me out.

"Hey, wait I wasn't done,"

"Damn it greenie, you're going through these jobs faster than it takes to get stung by a griever. It's not even lunch yet."

"What can I say, it's a talent," I say as sarcastically as I can. I pause for a second then ask, "What do you mean get stung by a griever?"

He stops by the homestead and looks me directly in the eyes with a stern look on his face. "When you need to know you'll know," He pauses to sigh then continues, "You're with Clint and Jeff now, they're the ones you flipped, they'll be teaching you to be a Med-Jack,"

The other job names seem kind of self-explanatory, but this I have no clue, "What's a Med-Jack?"

"The closest thing we have to doctors here,"

Well that's sad. I can't imagine being deathly ill and having the only people to take care of me be a bunch of teenagers, I could die! I don't voice my comment, it's bad enough I injured their only medics, what more if I insult them.

He leads me into one of the upstairs rooms of the homestead, where I see two boys, one tall with a buzz cut and one short starting to sprout some gray hair on his head.

"This is Clint and Jeff, I'm sure you've all met before,"

"Kind of a hard greeting to forget. I thought she wasn't supposed to be ours for another couple of days?"

"Things came up. I guess I'll let you guys get started then," and with that Alby left.

I can't take it I feel so guilty for hurting them when they did nothing wrong to me. They were just trying to help since I was in a coma and they're the only doctors here. Now that I know that I can't help but apologize, "Listen, I'm really sorry for attacking you guys yesterday, I didn't mean to hurt you like that I was just protecting myself," I pleaded with my eyes for them to forgive me.

"Its OK, new greenies are always scared, we get it, we been there before too," The short one says.

Great now I feel even worse. Out of all the people to be nice it had to be the people I hurt, and I have to find a way to get out of this job; they just might end up hating me, shuck me.

"What's your names again?"

"I'm Jeff," the tall one reaches out to shake my hand.

"and I'm Clint, Keeper of the Med-Jacks," he says as I shake his hand as well.

"Do you remember your name Kitty, or is it okay if I call you that?"

I can't believe I forgot to mention my name, now that I think about it I didn't even tell Winston. I guess I just got used to people calling me Kitty I didn't even bother, except when those Sloppers made fun of me, now that I couldn't take.

"My name's Annie, but you can call me Kitty if you want,"

"Well Annie follow us. You're lucky, today we only have one patient. The clumsy shuckfaces aren't getting themselves hurt as much lately," Clint says walking away as I try to keep up.

He leads me into this room with a boy that looks kinda green and sweating buckets with uneven breaths, "Is he dying?"

Clint chuckles before answering, "No, just a fever, but the klunkhead has a horrible immune system. He might be in here for a while."

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

He looks at his watch then says, "It's almost lunch, we usually feed him about this time. I guess your first task for today as a Med-Jack would be to go to the kitchen, get some soup, and feed our one and only patient here,"

I nod and say, "OK I'll be right back," I walk out of the room when I remember something so I quickly rush back in, "Where's the kitchen?"

"It's downstairs, has lots of tables, and surprisingly here in the Glade we do have kitchen appliances, you can't miss it. Frypan should be down there getting supper ready, just ask him."

I'm about to walk out when I ask, "How do you get electricity around here?"

They both shrug saying, "Don't know, it's just always been here like the running water in the pipes,"

I just turn away with a 'huh' and look for the kitchen. It really isn't that hard to find, seems like the biggest room in the homestead. When I walk in I see this guy cooking some eggs, and my stomach starts to growl getting his attention. I didn't know how much scamming could work up an appetite.

I look up and blush as he says, "So, you're the new greenie. What can I do for you Kitty? Just so you know supper isn't for a few minutes; if you're looking for food I think you can wait a while,"

"Frypan, right? I am looking for food but not for me. Clint sent me to get some soup for his green friend with a fever. If you ask me the kid looks horrible." When I mention the soup my stomach growls again, "You sure I can't have a little something? The damn thing won't shut up."

"The soup's on the counter over there, and I guess you could have a biscuit until lunch, everyone in the Glade has raided my kitchen at least once." He says with a smile.

Maybe not every guy here is a jerk. I say a quick thanks telling him I'll be back in a few minutes for my full meal and put the biscuit in my mouth while I hold the soup with both my hands trying not to spill. Once I get to the upstairs room I put the plate down on the table and eat my biscuit, which is extremely good I must say. When I'm finished I blow on the soup trying to cool it down before I feed it to the groaning patient in the room. As I make my way to him I somehow lose my footing and I just know this isn't going to end well. I hear a scream and Clint and Jeff come running in the room. I wasn't even trying this time, I guess I'm really not supposed to be a Med-Jack.

"I'm really sorry I didn't mean to,"

"What happened here?!"

"I tripped and spilled the soup, apparently on our dying patient, I'm _really, really_ sorry," I say, a mixture of remorse and guilt etched on my face.

Clint sighs saying, "Go find Alby, we'll clean up here,"

I say sorry again before walking outside to find Alby. He was probably just waiting for me to mess up because I see him right in front of the homestead.

"What happened now?"

"Let's just say I cause more pain than healing," I say biting my lip and looking down making sure not to meet his eyes.

"It's going to be lunch soon, you can take a break. I'll meet you by the deadheads in two hours," he says with a sigh.

That little slip up completely took out my appetite, but I have nowhere else to go so I make my way to the kitchen, maybe Frypan won't mind my company. As I enter the kitchen I notice some people are already there, I'm not surprised when I see them giving me looks ranging from exasperated to wary. I guess they all heard of my performances today. I have nowhere to sit, no friendly faces, so I just go to Frypan and ask for a sandwich with a huff.

"Rough day?"

"You have no idea. I wouldn't complain though, it is my fault. If you don't mind I rather not talk about it," I say as he hands me my sandwich.

"I wouldn't take the looks too hard, every greenie feels like an outsider,"

"So you've noticed,"

"The entire Glade has noticed. Don't worry it gets better,"

"Thanks, I think I'll head over to the deadheads, less stares,"

He just gives me a nod as acknowledgement before I leave. When I make my way over to a tree I sit down and look up at the leaves finding the silence relaxing, almost like I can go to sleep right about now, but then I see a flash of sliver and red. I get up and circle the tree trying to find the thing, but once I get to the other side all I can see are regular tree branches, nothing out of the ordinary. I guess no matter how much I act like I know this place, I'll never understand a thing.

* * *

><p>I think I dozed off for a minute there 'cause the next thing I know I feel someone kicking my foot. I look up and I see Alby with his signature scowl. I yawn and ask him, "What's next on this everlasting agenda of yours?"<p>

"The Builders, you're with Gally for the day. I wouldn't mess this up if I were you, he has a very short temper,"

"Wasn't planning on it," I say as I get up stretching my muscles.

He leads me over to this building under construction near the homestead, "What's this going to be?"

"Newest addition to the homestead, we always add to it when the creators send us extra wood,"

"_Why _do they help us?"

"Your guess is as good as mine,"

When Alby says this some guy with a nose that dominates his face comes walking up to us, "Alby, I thought I wasn't supposed to have her for another three days?"

"That's what I thought too, but she's a difficult one, just keep her out of trouble,"

"Will do,"

As Alby leaves I just feel the need to point out, "I am most definitely not trouble …just very good at getting what I want," now that I hear it coming out of my mouth I sound like a brat.

"Don't tell me all those stories I'm hearing were done on purpose,"

"Not on purpose, I call them happy accidents...except for what happened with the Med-Jacks,"

"Well, nothing like that is happening with me, I'm keeping an eye on you," he says with a wink.

Aww crap not again, "Is something wrong with your eye, it looks like its twitching?" I say with a smirk as he turns red.

He hands me a hammer and some nails and says, "Here just put up a wall or something,"

"Will do Gally," I say with a skip.

"It's Captain Gally to you,"

I smile and turn around to give him a mock salute. This might actually be fun.

* * *

><p>Reviews are love, so if you love this story review, review, review!<p> 


	5. Chapter 5: Jealous Much?

A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone. This is probably the fluffiest chapter yet. Just want to say to MrsStylikhoranson19 and Kristen Green, ask and you just might receive ;)

And to answer koichii's question, he will enter the story eventually. I wanted to establish my OC into the glade maybe a few months to a year before Thomas comes, so it may be a while, but he will be in the story. Chucky will be making an appearance too, eventually.

* * *

><p>Chapter 5: Jealous Much?<p>

A few hours pass and the half building barely looks any different. It's hot and I'm getting tired so I try to sneak off into the woods, but like Gally said, he's watching, and I mean all the time. It's getting to the point where it's creepy, but he's just doing his job right? Alby did tell him to keep me out of trouble.

As I try to sneak off I look towards the maze walls and I see the runners come back. They all seem to be heading for the concrete building that Alby never mentioned. I don't get to observe them much more because Gally finally notices me trying to escape. Before I can get too far he throws me over his shoulder causing me to scream and laugh all at the same time. He swings me around before putting me back on my feet. I'm so dizzy I almost fall, but I don't thanks to whoever's behind me holding me up. I turn around and am surprised to find Newt, I guess he heard my screams when Gally picked me up.

"Can I talk to you for a bit Annie?" he asks with a stern look on his face.

Still smiling I say, "Yeah, sure what's up?"

He looks up at Gally and drags me away. What's going on?

"Listen to me, I don't trust him. Keep your distance 'kay love," he says caressing my cheek.

"Why? He seems fine to me,"

"Just trust me I don't want anything to happen to you,"

I brush his hand off my cheek as I say, "I think I can take care of myself Newt, plus you're the one who said I have to get used to the other gladers. Well, that's exactly what I'm doing. Now if you would excuse me I have to get back to work," or running away from Gally before he catches me again, but he doesn't have to know that.

"Just be careful,"

"Don't worry about it," I say as I make my way over to the Builders. A few minutes after Newt leaves, looking defeated I might add, I try to sneak away again. With Gally nowhere in sight I run over to the trees, little did I know he was expecting that waiting for me behind a tree trunk.

He pins me against the tree before saying, "Thought you could get away, huh?"

"A girl can try,"

"You've tried about five times already, don't you ever give up?"

"It's called being persistent. Some people say it's a good quality," I say with a smile.

"You're exhausting you know that?"

"Keeps life interesting,"

Before I know it he's leaning in coming closer and closer. What in the world told him this was good time to kiss me? I'm frozen into shock for a while unable to move. Thankfully, before his lips touch mine, someone pulls him off. Again I'm surprised to see its Newt, I thought he left.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?!" Well he looks livid.

"What does it look like I'm doing, I was about to kiss her no thanks to you!"

"Did the lady ask to be kissed you bloody slinthead?!" Déjà vu anyone?

"Of course she was, she was practically begging!"

That's it! Now I'm livid! "What the hell told you that? The last thing I wanted was to be kissed you idiot!"

"Come on, every time you tried to escape you knew I would find you. You just wanted me to hold you like some prissy little girl."

My face went up in flames of anger, I am about to pound into his face when I see Newt's eyes grow wide and he grabs my waist whispering in my ear, "You don't want to do that love, Alby will take care of him. If you hurt him Alby will put you in the slammer. It's not self-defense anymore, he's not doing anything to you right now," he continues against my neck where I can feel his breathe, "Jut calm down a bit,"

He tries to loosen my grip on the hammer I still have in my hand. If I can't hurt him on purpose, I'll make it look as close to an accident as I can. "Here's your damn hammer," I say in an icily cold voice and aim the hammer at his foot throwing it as hard as I can. I smile as I hit the target head on.

"Oops," I say in the most sarcastic voice I can muster.

I hear Newt chuckle before he drags me away holding my hand. I have to smile at that, especially when I hear Gally scream out painfully. Serves him right.

As we walk away from the incident I start to think, how did he know I was in trouble? I mean I didn't scream or anything, I was frozen in shock. A smirk grows on my face as I realize, "Didn't like what you saw?"

He stops in the middle of the Glade and looks over at me with a quizzical look on his face, "What do you mean?"

"What I mean is I gave no indication that I was in trouble, no one near us could have seen my face of dread. From your point of view I might have actually wanted him to kiss me. _Were you jealous?_" I ask in mock astonishment. I pause before quoting him for earlier today, "Judging by your reaction, I have a mind to say that you like me," I say my smirk growing into a full smile when I see his face go red.

"I was just…concerned is all,"

"Whatever lets you sleep at night," I say rolling my eyes.

He shakes his head and continues walking over to the concrete building that no one has bothered to tell me about, I guess I'll get to see it first-hand. At least that's my first reaction until I see Minho walk out of the building blocking our way. Before he says anything he looks down at our hands and that's when I notice we're still holding hands, so I jerk mine away before Minho gets any ideas.

"Where do you think you're going? Newt, you know she's not allowed in here,"

"She's going to see it in a few days anyway, just let her in,"

"Most likely either tomorrow or the day after," I feel the need to say.

"Huh? How'd you manage that I thought each trial job was supposed to last a day? We're not supposed to get you for another week Kat,"

"I'm just going to say what Alby said, and I quote, 'you're going through these jobs faster than it takes to get stung by a griever', whatever that means,"

They both give me confused looks so I just say, "Never mind, you'll hear the stories eventually, apparently they spread pretty fast here in Glade,"

Minho shakes his head before saying, "Whatever, You're not stepping one foot in there until Alby gives the OK. There's certain things you just don't need to know about right now,"

"Minho I already know about the maze, the creators, grievers, and the beetle blades, I think I saw one for myself, what other secrets could you possibly be hiding? There's no way this place can get any weirder."

"Who told you that?! Some of that information is top secret,"

"Not anymore it isn't. You and Newt slipped up a lot this morning. I didn't really need Alby to tell me half the things he did during the tour. Now let me in your little clubhouse before I force my way in."

"Fine, no use keeping you out, you know everything anyway," he says with a shrug then continues muttering to himself, "Shuck me I wasn't supposed to say anything, at least not for another seven days,"

When I walk in all I can see, all around the room, are pictures of thousands of different mazes, almost making me crossed eyed, "What's all this?"

"Every day we sketch out the maze of the day so we don't forget. We're trying to find a pattern to the ever changing maze,"

"Wait, the maze changes?" I ask while I walk around the room looking around.

"That's it_, out!_ I thought you knew everything Kat?!"

"Well, apparently not everything," I say in amazement as I continue to look around. I hear Newt chuckle in the background, and that's when I notice I just tricked Minho, "Hey, I thought I knew everything too,"

I look around the room looking for Minho, when I feel two hands on my back ushering me out the door, "You're not seeing anything until Alby says,"

"Come on Minho, I've seen it already, it's not like pushing me out the door is going to make me forget. I know now, just let me stay, please," I turn around giving him my puppy dog eye. I swear I got Minho wrapped around my finger.

"Fine, but once Newt is done with his map, everyone out, especially you," he says giving me a pointed look, which I just have to roll my eyes at. He's just mad 'cause he got conned.

"What are these routes?"

"You'll find out later," he grumbles.

I smile, now I know why Minho likes making me mad, it's just too fun.

"What do you guys usually do after you're done drawing mazes?" I expect him to just ignore me or dismiss the question, but I'm pleasantly surprised to hear him actually answer.

"We usually grab dinner, but today's special. We're going to a party,"

"Oh, who's?"

"What do you mean who's? It's yours,"

I turn around and give him a confused look, "What do you mean mine? No one told me about a party,"

"Relax, it's just a 'Welcome to the Glade' thing, there's food, of course, and music. Don't worry it'll be fun,"

I'm not really worried, just surprised they have instruments to play music here. Well, they have electricity and running water, why not instruments, probably playing by muscle memory though. I wonder how good they are.

"I'm done, we can go now," Newt says out of nowhere.

Another question pops in my head and escapes my mouth before I can stop it, "Why did you want me to see this place if I'm not allowed?"

Newt looks towards Minho before answering me," I just feel more comfortable having you here with us, rather than out there in the Glade, especially with what just happened with Gally,"

"What happened with Gally?"

"Nothing" we say at the same time.

"Come on, no secrets among friends,"

Newt sighs before turning to Minho," remember what Alby said about not touching her last week after that bloody idiot called dibs on her,"

Minho just nods as Newt continues, "Well, Gally just broke that bloody command," The expression on his face looks like he's reliving it all over again causing a shiver to go down my spine. Jealousy sure is a bitch when it rears its ugly head.

"So he's banished then?"

My eyes grow wide, "what do you mean banished?"

"He'll be thrown into the maze overnight so the shuckface grievers can feast on his flesh,"

"All over a kiss?" I ask exasperatedly.

"Alby made it known, no one is to touch you,"

"Maybe you're angrier about this than I am. No matter how much I loathe him a little misunderstanding doesn't warrant death,"

"But..."

"No, I have to talk to Alby,"

Minho just has to say, "So, no party?"

"Bye Minho,"

I walk out of the concrete building on my way to find Alby when I notice that it's already dark outside. As I make my way over to Alby, who I find near the middle of the Glade next to what looks like tipi of wood, I hear the screech of the walls closing. I swear I'll never get used to that.

"Ah, there she is, our guest of honor. Come here Annie the party's about to start,"

I give him a stern look before I say, "Okay, one, you never told me about any party, and two, did you hear what happened with Gally?"

"I didn't tell you about the party because it's supposed to be a surprise, and I did hear about Gally, got his foot broken by dropping a hammer on it. Why you ask?"

I stare at him dumbfounded by what he just said. I get why Gally wouldn't want word to spread of how badly he just got rejected, but I thought he would tell Alby I threw a hammer at him. Then again if he told him I threw the hammer I would surely tell Alby exactly what happened to set the record straight. Maybe it's better this way, nobody's being banished. But if he tries something again I will tell Alby. All I have to do now is make sure Newt doesn't say anything.

I guess Alby dismissed the question he asked me since I was taking too long to answer because the next thing I know he's saying in a loud booming voice, "Let's welcome Annie, our new sister, to the Glade!"

I spin around and that's when I notice some boys circling the tipi structure throwing long rod of fire at it. Soon after the music starts I notice Newt and Minho with drinks in hand. I walk over and sit next to them, they really are the only friends I have here.

"Everything good with Alby?" Minho asks.

"For now," I say giving a pointed look to Newt, "Just promise me you won't say anything, it wasn't even that bad,"

"Fine, but if he tries anything again I won't hesitate to throw him off the cliff myself,"

"There's a cliff around here?"

"Forget I said anything,"

"What happened to no secrets among friends?"

"You'll find out eventually. It's not good to get too much information at once,"

"Oh please, I can handle it, I'd say I'm taking it pretty well so far,"

"You weren't taking it well yesterday,"

"Fine," I say with a huff. I look over to their drinks that definitely don't look like water, and I have to ask, "What is that?"

Minho explains, "Its Gally's special drink, here try it,"

I hold it, but once it gets close to my face I take a whiff and I immediately scrunch up my face and give it back, "I think I'll pass," as an afterthought I mutter under my breathe, "probably has piss in it,"

I just sit and listen to the music awhile, and I have to say they're pretty good, I mean for kids who don't remember anything. With nothing else to do I get up standing close to the fire, put my hands above my head and close my eyes trying to feel the music. I start swaying my hips slowly progressing into little dance steps. After a while I start hearing cat calls and people saying, "Yeah, go Kitty," which causes me to open my eyes. When I do, I see everyone staring at me with a smile on their face making mine go beet red.

"Slim it, you guys make me sound like a shucking stripper!"

I don't know what to do now, it would be humiliating for me to just sit in embarrassment, so I walk over to Newt, who's staring at me strangely for some reason, and take his hands in mine saying, "dance with me." Once I get him up it looks like he has no idea what to do with his hand so I take them in mine and place them on my hips and he just stands there completely clueless. I guess I have to do everything myself. I show him a little simple dance, if you could call it that, one step forward one step back. We go on like this for a few minutes when I hear a few people start to go into a chorus of Awww's. I give up, I can never win. They're going to be constantly making fun of me no matter what I do because I'm a girl. I'll either have to just get used to it or hide behind Minho and Newt to make them stop. I stop dancing and bury my face in his chest to hide my blush and the, "how sweet" and various other comments just get louder.

* * *

><p>After the embarrassing festivities are over, I see everyone making their way over to the gardens when they all start laying down, I guess it's time to turn in, but now I'm stuck with the question of 'where do I sleep?'. I avoided this yesterday, but now I think I can't escape the inevitable. I'm just standing there dumbfounded when I notice Newt and Minho walking away, them saying goodnight is what snaps me out of my little daze, and I stop them before they can get away.<p>

"Hey, this might sound like a stupid question, but where am I supposed to sleep?"

Some guys passing by hear my question and they all start shouting, "You can sleep with me Kitty,"

"Over my dead body klunkheads," I look over at Newt and Minho pleading for them to fix this, do _something_.

They think it over for a while and I start to get worried that they can't do anything, but then Newt speaks up, "If you want you can sleep in my room,"

So relieved and excited that I don't have to sleep with the other boys I jump at Newt and squeeze the life out of him," Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I go up on my tip-toes and give him a kiss on the cheek on reflex, or out of gratitude I don't know, not realizing what I've just done until I let go. He looks at me stunned and I just look down and blush saying a quick, "I'm sorry" before running off into the homestead. How pathetic is that?

When I enter the room I feel like I'm going to cry out of frustration and embarrassment. Why did I do that? I'll probably never live this down, making my stay in the Glade feel even longer than forever. I try my best not to dwell on it, it'll only make tomorrow even more awkward. I try and distract myself from my impending doom tomorrow, most likely lead by Minho, by looking around the room. I find my shorts right where I left them this morning. They might be more comfortable to sleep in than pants so I change. As I hop around the room trying not to fall I spot a sleeping bag in the corner. Does everyone have one of these? Whatever, just another one of my endless questions.

I roll out the sleeping bag and lay on top of it so I can get some sleep, though it may be hard to get thinking about my mostly embarrassing day. Damn it, I need to forget about it and move on.

* * *

><p>I bolt straight up gasping for air. Damn it, same dream <em>again<em>, once was enough. I put my hand up to my head feeling for the scar I found last night, to my disappointment it's still there. I look around the room, it's dark and I'm alone again, like I was in the box and the scene in my dream. I curl up in a ball and think of the last place I felt safe. All I can think of is being held in Newt's arms. Shuck it, I'm going to have to go out there, aren't I? And after I made such a big fuss over sleep with a bunch of teenage hormonal boys too. I'm not going to get much sleep tonight anyway, might as well suck up my pride and go find him.

When I walk out of the homestead I see an entire crowd of boys sleeping near the gardens so that's the first place I go to look for him. Really finding him isn't the hard part, it's getting to him that's difficult. I feel like I'm going to step on someone's face or hand before I even get close to him. This is going to be so embarrassing when everybody wakes up and sees, but I really don't care right now. Sleeping with him is the only way I'll get any sleep. No matter how sporadic it is, at least it's something.

When I'm right next to him I kneel down and shake him awake saying, "Newt can I sleep with you?" Thinking of no other excuse, since I am wearing shorts, I have no choice but to tell him the truth, "I'm scared,"

With all this noise I'm making I get a round of "shhhh!" "Slim it," and "shut up! Some people are trying to sleep here!"

I just roll my eyes and whisper "please." He just says "sure," and opens his arms just like last time. Was he ever going to say no? I don't really care.

Before going to sleep he says, "don't worry love, you're safe," and kisses my forehead making me think about the kiss on the cheek I gave him earlier, causing my cheeks to flame. I bury my face in his chest trying to hide my blush even though I know he can't see it. After a few minutes I fall asleep.

* * *

><p>Thanks to my sporadic sleeping habits I happen to wake up before everyone else. This would have helped if I didn't make so much noise last night, then maybe no one would know I came looking for Newt last night. This is going to be a long day… can't wait.<p>

I try to sit up, but Newt's grip on my waist is really tight. Well, he'll have to wake up sooner or later.

"Newt, let go of me I need to get up,"

"Where are you going?" he asks tiredly.

I stop and ponder for a minute, "I don't know,"

"Then stay," he says pulling me closer and tucking my head under his chin.

I scoff and look up at him, "you're just saying that 'cause you're tired." With all this moving around I feel the dry grim and sweat from yesterday, "Do you have a shirt I can borrow, this one feels weird,"

He groans, "I guess I have to get up now." He sits up and lays his head on my shoulder for few minutes, then he gets up and makes his way to the homestead. When we get to his room he tosses me a shirt and lays back down on the floor. That's it? _Really?_

"Newt, come on I need your help,"

"Help with what? Changing your bloody clothes? If you want I'll be happy to watch," he says with a smirk, winking at me.

"Not that you pervert, I need help taking a shower," I say with a blush, my voice getting smaller and smaller.

"Now, I think we're going a little too fast here love, but I'm willing to try anything once," his smirk growing into a grin.

"If you keep saying things like that I'll just go find Minho!" I say, anger lacing my voice.

He chuckles, the nerve, and gets up keeping me in the room, "I'm sorry love, what is it?"

My face turns red so I look down at the floor, "You heard all their teasing last night. I'm just afraid some slinthead is going to get the bright idea to walk in on me taking a shower," to make my point clearer I add, "naked," biting my lip.

He's quiet for a while so I look up at him. To my surprise he's looking anywhere but my face blushing, he doesn't blush often. "Newt?"

He mutters, "Over my bloody dead body is anyone going to see that," he finally looks back at me, "What do you want me to do?" he asks caressing my cheek.

"Glad you feel so strongly," I say smiling. "I just want you stand guard, make sure no one gets any ideas," he just nods, but then to my surprise he kisses my forehead again. Is this going to become a thing?

I grab the pants I was wearing yesterday as he takes my hand and leads me to the bathroom. I laugh seeing him just stop outside the door. "What are you doing? Come on," I say tugging his arm so he can come inside.

"I thought I was supposed to stand guard out here?"

I make an exasperated sigh before saying, "If you stand guard out here, then no one will be able to use the bathroom until I'm done. I'm mean sometimes, but that's just a bitchy move to make,"

"So where am I supposed to monitor these klunkheads?"

"Right by the stall, of course." Maybe this isn't an 'of course' moment, because he's blushing again. What'd I say?

Once we're inside he just nods and stands by the stall. _Really?_ I roll my eyes, "No need to be so rigid," I say giving him my clothes, technically his clothes, not wanting to get them wet. I give him a wink before making my way into the stall. I take off my shirt and shorts and toss then over at Newt, who hasn't complained yet. I look down at my underwear and make a very pleasant discovery, I had good taste before they wiped my memory, I scoff at the fact I'm wearing a matching lacy blue set. I contemplate tossing them over to Newt as I take them off. On one hand this may be very awkward, on the other there might be a reaction I wouldn't want to miss, too bad I can't see his face. I toss them over to him anyway, what's the worst that could happen? Sadly all I can hear is him clearing his throat. Well that wasn't as fun as I thought. Disappointed I turn on the water and just let myself soak for a few minutes.

I think I let Newt stand there long enough so I take the soap and finish up my shower. While I'm soaping my ribcage I look down and notice something black. I take my hand off and see a tattoo. Astonished I start tracing it. It says 'W.I.C.K.E.D.', I wonder what it means, maybe I was a wild child and got it in rebellion against my parents. I start to believe that notion until I hear a little voice in my head say, _or it's a brand, they own you. _I sink to the floor, that can't be true_, I won't believe it, _I think as the tears start coming. Not wanting to see the damn thing again I hurry to finish my shower and call Newt to toss my clothes back over. I quickly throw my clothes on and run out of the stall. I just really need a hug right now so I jump into Newt's arms about to cry, but I hold my tears in. He holds me gripping me just as tight as I'm holding him.

He buries his head in my neck and asks, "What's the matter love?" in a low quiet voice.

I respond too quickly, "It's nothing,"

He pulls away and gives me a pointed look so I give in a little, "Nothing I understand yet, I'm just getting really, really scared now," the tears threatening to come out.

"It's ok, Minho and I, the entire Glade even, will protect you, you're safe," after a while he just keeps on whispering 'you're safe' until I calm down.

"Let's get some food, you'll feel better," He says dragging me out of the bathroom.

On our way to the homestead, Minho stops us, says he needs to talk to Newt. When I don't leave he specifically says 'alone'. Fine then, I know when I'm not wanted. I let go of Newt's hand and make my way over to the homestead alone.

* * *

><p>Newt's POV:<p>

As she leaves all I can stare at are her hips swaying back and forth walking away from me. I finally look away when Minho waves a hand in front of my face. Annoying little shuck.

"Is there something you wanted to tell me?"

"I think you mean is there something _you_ want to tell _me_? What's going on between you two?"

I look over at her again and reply absent-mindedly, "Nothing,"

"I think there is. She's wearing your clothes, sleeps in your room, when she can't sleep she runs to you, and when anything upsets her you're the first person she goes to. You sure you're not telling me anything?"

"Just let it go Minho," and I run after her.

* * *

><p>Remember, Reviews Are Love ;)<p> 


	6. Chapter 6: What Just Happened?

A/N: What's up my lovely readers? Thanks for all the reviews, I wish I could have updated sooner. Sometimes I hate having an actual life, then I could write all day and finish this like it's no problem. Right now I just want to share my excitement with all you peoples, I had my birthday a few days ago, and I got my license, and my "new to me" car, and I know it sounds like I'm sixteen but I'm actually fifteen now, I'm kidding eighteen, and I'll stop with my run-on sentence and answer a question before the story.

mariihamadeh, I'm actually not sure if I'll be doing the _Scorch Trials_ too, it depends on how far I want to deviate away from the original in order to keep Newt alive, yes he will live. So, to answer your question I'm still deciding. Maybe I'll do the _Scorch Trials,_ maybe I won't.

Now onward, to the story!

* * *

><p>Chapter 6: What Just Happened?<p>

"So Frypan, What's for breakfast?" I ask as I approach him. The two shanks abandoned me, what else am I supposed to bugging do?

"Eggs and bacon, and you're not getting anything else until lunch. Yesterday was a one-time thing," he says handing me a plate.

"Sure thing," I say as I give him a mock salute. I turn around and roll my eyes, as far as he knows I won't be taking anything, but as we've learned these past two days, I have my ways. A smirk creeps up my face just thinking about it.

When I finally focus on what's going on around me I notice half the glade leering at me and the other half is looking between Newt and I as he enters the room. Not only that, but Minho comes in right after Newt, and I can just feel the inevitable, perpetual teasing remarks he has cooked up in his brain rolling off him. This is all because of that damned kiss I gave Newt last night. I cringe as a feeling of dread overcomes me; maybe if I divert their attention and hide, my worries won't be _as _bad… maybe.

In an act of desperation I do the most stupidest thing ever (just as stupid as the word stupidest, if that even is a word). I go to Alby for protection against the leering guys in the glade, but that's not the stupid part. I kiss Alby on the cheek. It seemed like a good idea when I was thinking about how to divert their attention; if Minho is going to ask about that kiss he can't say anything if it becomes a normal thing, and since I've only been here consciously for two days he can't really say what_ is _normal for me. But I think I just made things worse.

He turns around and looks at me weirdly causing another wave of dread to overcome me, nothing good can come of this.

"What the_ hell_ do you think you're doing?"

In an effort to play it off cool I say, "What are you talking about, ole buddy ole pal," I laugh nervously with an awkward smile on my face. After a few seconds of awkward silence I give up so I sit down and whisper to him, "Just play along, I'll owe you later." I start playing with my food in a huff just waiting for the endless teasing from Minho to begin.

I don't have to wait long to hear Newt and Minho walk up to the table and put their plates down. I look up and notice a smirk on Minho's face. Here we go.

To my surprise nothing happens, he just keeps on looking at me and I get fed up, "WHAT?"

"Nothing, just trying to figure you out,"

"What do you mean?" I ask him skeptically.

"Are all girls this weird?"

"What do you mean weird? If anyone's weird here it's you," I say even though I know exactly what he's talking about.

"All I'm saying is that you kissed Newt last night and now you're acting as if nothing happened. I thought you'd be making kissey faces at him by now," I can feel the heat rising in my face, but he doesn't stop, he just continues in a high pitch voice, "Oh Newt, I love you so much, I can't imagine life without you." I look around and everyone who can hear is laughing, even Newt, and I grimace.

With gritted teeth I say, "I kissed Alby too. It was just a kiss on the cheek, it means nothing," even _I_ know that's not true.

He has a thoughtful look on his face before saying, "A kiss for Newt, a kiss for Alby, don't I get one?" He asks with a pout on his lips. Damn it I knew this was coming.

"Fine, but only because I'm feeling nice today," more like I'm trying to get him off my back, but whatever, a kiss on the cheek never hurt anyone. So I get up and make my way across the table to Minho to give him a kiss, but then the unexpected happens causing my cheeks to go red. At the very last second, before my lips touch his cheek, he turns his head and my eyes go wide. What the _hell_ does he think he's doing? Again I'm frozen, I don't know what it is about being hit on or kissed but the prospect always has me stopping in my tracks. As soon as he pulls away I look over to Newt and Alby, big help they're being, they're just sitting there with their mouths open ready to catch flies. I'm about to scream at the top of my lungs ready to lash out on him when he gets up and quickly covers my mouth whispering, "We need to talk", before dragging me out. When we're by the Deadheads he lets go and I immediately slap him across the face.

"_What the shucking hell was that you shank!" _ Surprisingly all he can do is rub his cheek letting out an exaggerated "_oww_." I just stand there with my arms crossed, glaring at him, trying to get him to feel my anger radiating off me in waves.

Then he has the nerve to chuckle and say, "You know you're cute when you're mad,"

Next thing I know I'm stomping on his foot, "Not so cute now, am I?!" I finally get the reaction I want when he starts hopping on one foot.

When the pain subsides he finally starts apologizing, "I'm sorry, I really am," He says with a smile on his face. Just as soon as I'm about to accept the sorry excuse of an apology he goes on to say, "I just couldn't pass up such a golden opportunity,"

_That's it_, I'm about to pound into his face, even if he is one of the few friends I have here, he's so infuriating. I curl my hands into fists, but before I can even lift my arm up he wraps his arms around me extremely tight keeping me from hitting him. He lets out a huff before saying, "Look I really am sorry," in a whisper, a few seconds later he continues with, "I just want you all to myself." I almost miss the last part due to the screech of the walls opening, but I hear it all the same, I just can't believe it.

I stand there speechless for quite some time until I see Newt come over telling Minho it's time to go. He then turns to me with a smile saying, "Bye love, I'll see you later," before he runs off into the maze he tucks some hair behind my ear and kisses my forehead, which thankfully is enough to snap me out of my daze.

When Newt leaves I feel myself latching onto Minho's wrist, I have to ask him just to make sure, but there's no way I heard that wrong. "Wait, Minho I didn't catch the last thing you said," I tell him looking at the ground.

He takes my chin and lift my head up so I'm looking him directly in the eyes, "Don't worry it was nothing, I'll see you later, kay?" and he kisses my cheek leaving me standing there looking like a fool. I touch my cheek returning to my daze. What just happened?

Before I get lost in my thoughts Minho turns around and yells, "DON'T WORRY, NO MATTER WHAT YOU'LL ALWAYS BE MY KAT!" which is enough to ignite a little fury in me.

Next thing I know I'm screaming, "I'M NOT A DAMN CAT!"

A few minutes later Alby comes to retrieve me for my duties of the day, but I can't help but ask, "What the hell is wrong with him?"

"Same thing that's wrong with all these other shanks," he says as he walks away.

"And what's that?" I ask with a harsh voice.

"Can't remember ever seeing a shucking girl, especially one as beautiful as you," Aww crap, _please_ not another one.

"Not you too?"

He chuckles before saying, "Don't worry, it's just a compliment, I truly only think of you as a sister, plus someone has to be an example to these slintheads and show you some respect,"

I smile in relief, "Thanks, that kiss on the cheek might become a regular thing,"

For some reason I start to think about what Newt said yesterday, when I was sure that Gally was going to be banished, so I have to ask, "Minho isn't in trouble or anything is he?"

"Naw, he didn't do anything serious, he probably did it as a joke more than anything else,"

He doesn't know how wrong he is. I run to catch up to him, "So, what's on the schedule today?"

"You're supposed to be with the Bricknicks –"

"But we know how it turned out with the Builders so why don't we just skip that," as far as he knows I hit my hand with the hammer and almost injured some people, lucky for me he saw the whole thing first-hand before the whole Gally incident.

He sighs before saying, "I'm starting to think you're hopeless," not hopeless just very determined to get what I want.

I roll my eyes and ask again, "So what's next?"

"Baggers,"

"What do they do again?"

"Take care of dead bodies, but they're also our active police,"

"Can we skip that one too? Whether I do it on purpose or on accident I will find a way to mess it up. I can't do dead bodies, there is no way that's going to be my job. You don't want the Bloodhouse incident to happen again, do you?"

"Good that, but you can't skip the next two, there's nothing disgusting about it,"

I give him a confused look. Next two? I only have two left? That was easier than I thought. With a smirk on my face I ask, "What's the next two?"

"Cooks and Track-Hoes. You're with Frypan first,"

As we make our way to the kitchen I just keep thinking that there's no way I can mess this up on purpose, Frypan's nice to me, and I can't chance him spitting in my food one of these days.

When we enter the kitchen Alby just says, "Frypan, she's your problem now," and walks out.

_Well then_,I think with a huff. "Don't worry I'm not that bad,"

"Not from what I hear,"

"So you believe gossip over me, your new best friend?" I ask, my voice dripping with sarcasm and mock astonishment.

"I'll believe the gossip when it's consistent with everyone in the glade,"

"_Everyone?_"

"Everyone. Now your first job of the day is to chop these vegetables. You're not going to cut yourself are you?"

"I make no promises," I say with a grimace. I don't remember if I was ever a good cook, but something tells me this is harder than it looks.

* * *

><p>So far so good. I didn't cut myself while cutting the vegetables, which is a good sign but I did sneak in a few bits here and there when Frypan wasn't looking. And when he had to check on something else he was making, he put me in charge of watching the hamburger patties. Other than little splashes of oil nothing went wrong, but I know he's giving me the simple jobs not wanting to take any chances. I start to think that this might actually become my job and that I have to act fast, that is until he asks me to bring the tray of vegetables over from the refrigerator. The knife that I used earlier is still on the plate, and somehow it falls off. All I can say is …well…I'm deadly, ugh. And with that he kicks me out of the kitchen, literally, he kicks my shuck ass.<p>

Alby isn't that hard to find, maybe I have Alby-radar or something I don't know. He gives me a questioning look, I don't even wait for him to ask," I almost broke Frypan. To the Track-Hoes,"

"This is the last one of the day,"

"What happened with the runners?"

"We don't advise anyone to become a runner that's why it's the very last on the list, that'll be for tomorrow. Today you work under Zart,"

"Like fart?"

"Yes, like fart," Zart the Fart, that must be a sad name to live by.

When Alby leads me over to the gardens a really bored looking guys comes walking up to us. If he's the keeper of the track-hoes his face is the worst selling point ever. He looks like he rather be anywhere else, bored out of his freaking mind. If you want people to be a part of the track-hoes you need to make it look fun. At first glance I already know this is not the job for me. When I get a whiff of the guy my resolution gets stronger, the guy smells like sour milk, what the hell?

And, to top it off, I get no introduction, no greeting, no nothing. He just says, "Come on greenie, you're with me,"

"The name's Annie," I say with gritted teeth.

"Whatever, you're pulling weeds," and he just points to a spot on the ground. I turn around looking for Alby to say something 'cause he is being extremely rude, but he's already gone. I stomp my way over to the weeds in the ground and plot my revenge on Zart the Fart.

* * *

><p>Maybe I over reacted, he didn't really do anything wrong to me, but I'm still mad. Who does he think he is talking to me like that! I just really want to piss him off, so I decide to just do my job for now, which I just feel the need to say, it's the most boring job in the world. Once I pick enough I arrange them so they spell out words making them say 'PISS OFF JERK', and I walk away. I'll talk to Alby later, I know he'll make me apologize, but at least there's no way I'm getting that job… I think. I did pick most of the weed, but didn't Alby say something about him and the Keepers choosing my job? There's no way Zart would want me working for him. Well, here's hoping.<p>

I make my way over to the deadheads since I have nothing else to do. I don't know why but there's something calming about being in the graveyard even if it's such a morbid place. I don't venture too far in, even if its calming it's still creepy, definitely don't want to be alone in a place like this, so I stay close to the edge of the trees. I come across a small patch of flowers, and that's when I notice there's not that many here in the glade. Bored out of my mind I sit down and start picking at the grass and suddenly I find myself weaving them. Did I do this before? I look at the flowers and put the grass down, for some reason it just feels right to try weaving the flowers the same way. I don't even know what I'm making until I'm done. It's a crown of flowers. A small smile creeps on my face as I see how beautiful it is. I put it on top of my head satisfied with my work. _Why is it that I only remember the useless things? _I think wearily.

I look up, and surprise surprise (sarcasm implied), nothing's changes, I'm still banned from almost every place in the glade, including the kitchen. With a sigh I lay on my back looking up at the trees admiring how it looks when light shines down past the leaves. I start to relax, my eyes lids getting heavy and my vision getting blurry making the image in front of me look even prettier.

* * *

><p>I open my eyes a little dazed; where am I, <em>again<em>? I'm getting tired of asking that question. I look around and notice I'm in a bathroom sitting on the floor against the bathtub, this may be the most normal place I've found myself in since I woke up in the glade. Not even a few minutes later Newt barges in. What does he think he's doing? I could have been doing something that requires much more privacy, I'm in the bathroom for goodness sakes! I try to say just that but for some reason I can't speak, I can't move! I start to panic, but then he comes over and everything gets really strange.

"Bloody Hell! What do you think you're doing?! Give me that!" I barely register the wild look in his eyes before he takes something from me. I look at his hands and he's holding a knife. What was I doing with a knife? He quickly puts it behind him a few feet away from me and I start fighting him for it, trying to climb across him. Why am I not immobile anymore, and why do I want that knife so badly?

"NO, give it back you're ruining everything!" I start to cry.

"I'm not letting you kill yourself!" _What?_ What the hell is going on?

"I'm dead anyway! If W.I.C.K.E.D. doesn't kill me then whatever's outside will! The entire world's as good as dead!" What am I talking about, I sound like a crazy person.

"They won't kill you, you're too valuable to them!"

"So I should be _happy _they're dissecting my brain like some lab rat?! There's no reason to stay here anymore! They're taking everyone I care about one by one, taking them god knows where! You'll probably be next and I'll be all alone again! Its better this way, just let me do it!" I cry in desperation. I have no idea what's going on, but my reasoning makes sense.

Somehow he grabs ahold of me, wrapping his arms around me, keeping my arms at my sides. "I'm not going anywhere, I'm not leaving you, not yet," he says in a quieter voice letting me cry into his chest.

"They took Minho today," I sob into him, "and I haven't heard from Thomas and Theresa in over a month."

"It's ok, everything will be alright," _ha,_ I don't even know what's going on and I know he's lying.

"I overheard some of the scientist talking in the halls, apparently whatever they're doing to us we'll lose our memories. They say it's working perfectly. It will be as if I never met anyone if I ever see them again. Alby won't remember, Gally won't remember, Minho won't remember," I pause and look up at Newt, "You won't remember,"

He takes his hand and bushes the tears from my face before saying, "I'll never forget you love," he kisses my forehead, "never. I know we'll see each other again," he says taking my wrist kissing it, that's when I notices a few scars. This wasn't the first time he caught me. "Promise me you won't do anything reckless,"

A few tears trickle down my face as he bushes them away, I guess I won't be making that promise, but he just repeats himself after getting no response, "Promise me."

My lip quivers as I say "Why does this seem like a goodbye?"

He smiles and hold me closer, "it's not a goodbye love, I just want to make sure you don't die on me as soon as I leave,"

"You sure we'll see each other again?"

"I know we will,"

Tears roll down my face as I say, "I promise,"

He lets go and kisses my cheek, then he takes off this leather cuff bracelet thing he's wearing and takes the knife carving something inside. What is he doing? I don't even get to see what he put inside, he just takes my wrist with the old scars and fastens the cuff on me.

"What-"

"So you'll always remember your promise," he looks up into my eyes and says, "I'll never leave you, so you better not leave me," brushing a piece of hair from my face. He leans closer and I find myself doing the same. Well this is new_. _

_What are you to me?_ I think right before his lips touch mine.

* * *

><p>Celebrate with me and review, review , review!<p>

Remember Reviews Are Love!


	7. Chapter 7: Tenderness

A/N: Thank you so much for the reviews, I'm glad you all liked it! I've heard that a few people are confused so I'll try my best to explain the last scene of chapter 6, because I'll admit it was a little confusing.

So, it started off when Annie was in the deadheads and she fell asleep. She wakes up in a bathroom someplace not knowing what's going on and having no control over her body. This is because she is seeing what is happening as the third person, but I put her in her own body so she has a first person point of view. What she saw already happened so she can't have control over her body and change the events. I hope that helped.

Here's the next chapter, I hope you like it just as much!

* * *

><p>Chapter 7: Tenderness<p>

_NO, NO, NO, NO! _Why did I have to wake up? It was such a good dream, a little sad, but a _really_ good dream. I whimper a little just at the thought. Wait, did I want him to kiss me? _Of course you wanted him to kiss you, you're disappointed he didn't _I argue with myself_. Damn it, I'm going crazy _I think exasperatedly. Suddenly I feel something tickling my nose causing it scrunch up. I open my eyes and I see a flower being feathered on my nose right before I sneeze, making me shoot up in a sitting position. I rub my nose while I look for where the flower came from, and my face goes red. Its Newt smiling at me like there's no tomorrow. How am I supposed to face him after having a dream like that, much less speak to him? Hopefully I don't say anything stupid. What is he doing here anyway?

"Aren't you supposed to be running the maze?"

"I did, they should close in about…" he looks at this watch that I never noticed him wearing, "thirty minutes. What were you dreaming about?"

"Nothing. Why so early, you in a hurry to see me?"

"Maybe I was. I don't think it was nothing, you know you talk in your sleep,"

Oh god, this is getting _very _bad, "I told you, it was nothing. Where's Minho?"

"You kept on saying my name," his smile gets even wider as my face gets redder. I ignore him and walk over to the maze doors. The one time I really want him gone and he feels compelled to follow me. This is worse than yesterday's party, will the humiliation ever end?

"If you have a crush on me, you can just say it, it's not uncommon,"

I start giggling while saying, "I'm the _only _girl here, or did you forget? Are you saying everyone in the glade's gay and fawning over you?" My giggling turns into a full blown laugh as I see his face turn red, "I've only been here three days, and I think we already know who everyone's fawning over," I pause for a second and mutter under my breath, "not that I'm proud of it," I say with a grimace.

That certainly wipes the smile off his face, but he still won't let it go, "I meant having a bloody crush isn't uncommon,"

I sigh and turn to look him directly in the eyes saying, "I don't have a crush on you,"

He smirks saying, "That blush says otherwise,"

I turn around so he can't see my face anymore and walk away, "Please, if anyone has a crush here it's you,"

He grabs my wrist, stopping me from going any further, and cups my cheek with his other hand before saying, "And if I do?"

The only thing I can focus on is his gentle grip on my wrist. Remembering the dream I pull away blushing even more before inspecting the same place the cuts should be. To my surprise I still see little scars, but so small you can only see them if you were looking for it.

"No way was that real," I mutter touching my lips.

He drops his hand from my face asking, "What was that?"

"We forget everything when we're put in the Glade, right?" I say in the quietest voice not wanting anyone else to hear.

"All they let us keep is our name, why?"

_Shuck me!_ They're going to kill me if they ever find out, I mean they were ready to lock me up just because I'm a girl. If they find out I'm starting to remember….I knew it, I'm dead. They'll think I'm working with the creators or something even more ridiculous, and if they don't gut out my insides they'll feed me to the shucking grievers. At least I'll get exactly what I wanted, like I said in the dream, memory, whatever that was, I'm dead anyway. But I made that promise. I look into his eyes searching for …something I don't know, recognition maybe. I look back down contemplating what I should do. Even if he doesn't remember, a promise is a promise, and he kept his end, he's still here, he's still with me. I can't let them find out, not even Newt.

He takes my chin lifting my head up, "What's wrong, you look worried,"

"Nothing, just remembering that weird dream," I say with a small smile. I don't know why but it doesn't feel right to lie to him. Have I ever lied to him?

"Maybe if you tell me it will make you feel better," he says with that signature smirk of his.

"Nice try, I'm not telling you shit," and with that I continue on my quest to the maze doors.

"Where are you going?"

"I'm going to find Minho,"

He grabs my arm again, _what now?_ "You're not leaving the Glade," he says sternly.

I pull my arm away and continue walking, "Relax I'm just going to wait by the doors. He _kissed_ _me_ and called me 'his' Kat, I'm not going to let it go that easily."

He chuckles while saying, "I think you got in a couple good hits this morning, what else are you going to do?"

"I'm not going to hurt him. Just let me have my fun," I say as I sit down directly in front of the doors. I look up at Newt who's about to say something when I hear really loud panting coming from the maze. I turn around and surely it's Minho.

I see him collapse on the floor after his day of being a runner. Saying it, it sounds so mediocre, but running all day must be exhausting. I run over to him getting ready to make it a point to never call me 'his' ever again. The first thing that flies out of my mouth is, "Speak you shuckface," which is a very weird way of telling to explain, but my brain didn't catch up to my mouth fast enough so I just go with it.

"Roll over, shake hands, I would say play dead, but it seems like you're pretty good at that,"

"What am I? A shucking dog?"

"Yeah, now entertain me," I say kneeling down with a teasing smile.

"I am _not_ a shucking dog,"

"And I'm not _your_ shucking Kat, so don't say that ever again,"

"But you're my Kat,"

I get up and kick him in the foot before saying, "I'm not _yours _you idiot,"

He sits up looking me in the eye with a smile, "I'll be yours if you'll be mine,"

My jaw drops. He did _not _just say that! Apparently Newt doesn't like the sound of that either. He comes over and pushes me behind him before telling Minho very sternly, "She's not yours, now slim it,"

"And I suppose she's yours now?"

"I can't take this! I'm not anyone's! I belong to me, myself, and I, no one else! Can we _please_ move on now?" They both just stare at me after my outburst. What do they expect, it's just as bad as calling dibs on me.

Minho snaps out of it first, probably thinking more about his stomach than anything else, "Good that, I don't know about you but I'm starving and feel like I'm going to pass out from dehydration, so I'mma go bother Frypan,"

My stomach starts to growl at the thought. I completely forgot, I skipped lunch sleeping the day away. "I think I'll come with you," I say running after him.

I hear Newt's voice very faintly as I run saying, "I'll be in the Map room. I'll meet up with you later,"

I look up at Minho and He turns giving me a funny look, "what's that thing on your head?"

I reach up to touch my head wondering what he's talking about, "what thing…oh, it's my crown of flowers," I pause for a second and continue sarcastically, "Haven't you heard I'm the queen of the Glade,"

"Can I be your king?"

"You're just saying that 'cause you want a crown,"

"No, I'm just saying that because I like you,"

Ugh, "Can you please stop with your flirting, it's painful. Let's get this straight, I don't think of you that way. You're my friend, I'm your friend, that it,"

"But you like Newt that way," he says dejectedly.

"No I don't," …or do I? I touch my lips remembering that almost kiss with dream Newt. I think it happened in the past, but do I want it again? Am I really just keeping a promise, or was I subconsciously staying loyal to him this whole time? I know we must have been something of a couple, but in present time now, I thought I was just keeping a promise. Now that I think about it when the guys try to hit on me I look at them in disgust, and there's nothing wrong with Gally, but when he tried to kiss me I panicked, but when it comes to Newt…

"Hey, what's wrong with you?"

I'm blushing profusely now, I wanted him to kiss me, _so_ bad. "Maybe I do have a _small_ crush," I mutter under my breath.

"What was that?"

I look up at him coming back to reality, "Nothing, let's eat, yeah?"

I walk up to Frypan, as if I didn't just have a revelation, "Can I have some food pretty, pretty please?" I ask with my best puppy dog eyes.

He hands me a plate while giving me a weird look, so I ask, "You want me to help tomorrow too?"

"I rather you stay out of my zone and not kill me, your clumsiness might be the death of someone one of these days,"

Minho looks at me funny so I just tell him, "You don't want to know,"

Before walking over to a table I just have to make sure, "you didn't spit in this did you?" stupid way of making sure, he could be lying.

"No, why would I?"

"Just checking," I say before I leave to find a table with Minho following. A few minutes later Newt comes and Minho leaves to go draw his map. I feel like I'm under watch or something. If they're not running the maze they're watching me like a hawk. I guess it doesn't bother me all that much, I rather have them around than being approached by some of these creeps.

After we finish eating I drag Newt over to the Deadheads. I don't know why, but it relaxes me, and it's pretty there. I sit down and take the flowers off my head. I look at Newt and ask, "Do you want one?"

He smiles and picks a flower from the ground and puts it behind my ear cupping my cheek as he does so saying, "No, I think they look much more prettier on you,"

I blush looking back down at the ground. He's making it really hard to act normal, "Quit it, you're going to give me cavities, with how sweet you are," cheesy is more like it.

He backs away taking his hand from my cheek, and lays down saying, "Whatever you want love,"

I put my crown back on and get up so I can sit by his head. When I look back down at him his eyes are closed, so I pull some grass from the ground and sprinkle it on his face, "Don't fall asleep on me now," I say with a pout.

He slightly gets up leaning on his side asking, "Then what would you like to do?"

"I don't know, talk?" about what, I have no idea. I'm just bored, and I slept the whole day so I'm not tired or sleepy.

He sighs and lays his head on my lap closing his eyes as I weave my hands through his hair asking him, "Do you think we knew each other before this?" I'm curious to see if he remembers anything at all.

He intertwines our hands and takes it kissing the top of my hand before opening his eyes telling me, "I don't know, but if we did I wish I remember, might have been something…special,"

Maybe he doesn't remember, but he does feel how familiar this is if he thinks whatever we had was special. I wonder how close we were.

I hear rustling coming from the gardens. I look up and everyone seems to be getting ready for bed. I guess Newt hears it too because he starts getting up. I start to panic. What if I have that nightmare again, then I'll have to go looking for Newt and wake the whole Glade up, it's just going to be a dreadful repeat of last night. Before I can think of anything else I find myself latching onto his wrist saying, "Newt, can you sleep with me tonight?"

"Why, what's wrong?" he asks kneeling in front of me.

I really don't want to tell him, but what else am I going to say? "I… I can't sleep, not without you. I get nightmare,"

He smiles and kisses my forehead, "Fine, but only because you asked nicely," he says teasingly. He wraps me in a hug whispering in my ear, "don't worry, nothing's going to hurt you," he kisses my cheek and pulls me up to my feet leading me to his room. When we get there he just walks toward the far wall with his back facing me.

"What are you doing?"

"You're going to change aren't you?"

"What? You're not even going to try and get a glimpse like you always do?" I ask while starting to change, taking off my shirt.

He turns his head slightly over his shoulder and asks, "Would you prefer it that way?" I can practically hear the smirk in his teasing tone and my face goes red again. I throw my shirt at him getting him directly in the face before he can see anything.

"Not a chance," I say as I quickly change into my shorts and the shirt I was wearing yesterday. Before I tell Newt he can turn around I pick up my crown of flowers that fell off my head when I took off my shirt, and put it on the table, when I look down I see all the sketches scattered around. I notice how beautiful the girl is and I wonder _what do I look like?_ When I tell him I'm done changing he just lays on the floor closing his eyes looking exhausted. I lay down next to him and he immediately puts his arm over my waist like its second nature, yet we've only really known each other for about three days.

Before he falls asleep and I lose my chance I have to ask, "Newt, What do I look like?"

He opens his eyes staring at me for a while, then a smile creeps up on his face. "Well, for one thing you have legs that go on for miles," he says as he trails his hand from my waist to my thigh sending a shiver down my spine. He pauses for a bit considering what to say next, then he tucks a strand of my hair behind my ear and tells me, "You have long, chocolate brown hair that falls in waves, and in the sunlight it looks like you have few red strands." He stares into my eyes while saying, "And it's hard not to get lost in your eyes. They're gray with flecks of gold near the pupil." Then he kisses my nose before saying, "You have a very cute ski slope nose." He caresses my cheek while telling me, "Minho says you have very pale skin, so pale it make you look like porcelain, fragile, but I've only see you with rosy cheeks," making me blush. Then his eyes drop down to my lips, and I feel my heart skip a beat. "You have full lips that are so pink it looks like you've been biting them all day," He says as he brushes his thumb against my bottom lip. Lost in his words I nibble on his thumb when he says that I've been biting my lip. Once I realize what I've done I kiss it as an apology.

Would I ever get to see what I look like? A description could only get you so far, "Would you mind drawing me one day? I want to see for myself,"

He smiles at me for a moment and gets up taking something from the table telling me, "You actually look exactly like this girl I've been drawing since I was put in the Glade," and he hands me one of the many sketches I've seen of that beautiful girl. No way is that me, it's not possible. I must look bewildered because he goes on to explain, "I've had this recurring dream, it doesn't happen every night, but often enough. It seemed strange at first, so I started drawing pictures so I wouldn't forget. I wanted to make sure it was really the same dream before I start assuming things or think I've gone mad," he says as he walks back towards me laying down. I lay down next to him and he wraps his arm around my waist once again, "But once you came into the Glade I close my eyes and I see her, I open them and I see her. It's like I never wake up from that dream, because I've been dreaming of you all this time."

I look up into his eyes trying to find a hint of a lie. Tears involuntarily escapes my eyes. This can't be true, we were supposed to come here not remembering a thing, yet Newt and I…

I probably remember more than he does, but that's not surprising considering they messed with my brain somehow, but the fact that Newt remembered my face for however many months he's been here. He did say he would never forget me, but this wasn't supposed to happen, it shouldn't have. Were we really that close?

Just thinking about what he said in that dream makes me start thinking about how he touched me, with such tenderness. I wonder what it would have been like to kiss him. You don't get anything unless you ask, so I do.

"Newt, will you kiss me?" I ask staring at his lips. When he doesn't respond I look up at his eyes and notice he's just staring at my lips, and I have to smile at that.

"You have to lean in, like this," I say as I get so close I'm practically breathing in the air he exhales.

"Are you sure you want this?"

"Don't worry I'm not going to hit you like I did to Minho," I start threading my hand through his hair as I say, "I'm asking you, to kiss me," getting closer and closer with each word I speak so that my lips are brushing his when I'm finished.

* * *

><p>Remember Reviews Are Love!<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: Enjoy the Silence

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! You peoples are awesome! :)

If you guys didn't notice I changed the picture of the story so it looks a little how I imagine Annie/Annabella. For some reason I'm really into Greek mythology right now so I see her looking like a nymph, more specifically a naiad if you know what that is. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

><p><em>And all I feel in my stomach is butterflies<em>

_The beautiful kind, making up for lost time,_

_Taking flight, making me feel right_

_Come back and tell me why_

_I'm feeling like I've missed you all this time, _

_And meet me there tonight_

_And let me know that it's not all in my mind._

_Everything Has Changed – Taylor Swift_

* * *

><p>Chapter 8: Enjoy the Silence<p>

I'm about to kiss him while he stays completely still, but I stop myself. My face starts to burn turning fiercely red as I realize how I'm throwing myself at him. Just because he remembers what I look like doesn't mean he likes me like that. I think I read too much into everything he did. When he said he had a crush earlier today he could have been joking, besides things don't always happen the same way twice…especially something as good as this.

I try and look anywhere but his face, but we're so close it's nearly impossible, "I'm sorry, forget I said anything, why would you want to kiss me anyway," I say as I try to turn around so my back is facing him, but as soon as I move his grip on my waist tightens keeping me in place. I still manage to turn my head so I don't have to look him in the eyes anymore.

"No, I…", I don't even hear him finish his thought before I feel him take my chin, turning my head to face him so he can crash his lips into mine without a moment's hesitation. I close my eyes savoring every moment. He moves to hold me by my neck, making sure I won't pull away while I grab a hold of his tricep trying to get as close as possible. It starts off rough and hard, both of us a little too eager and excited to have this type of contact making my heart beat a million times per minute. Not long after it gets soft and gentle, filled with such sweetness and yearning, and I notice how feather soft his lips are.

We break apart catching our breath while still being so close I can feel his breath on my lips. Touching my lips I smile while biting them; I don't think I'm getting any nightmares tonight, not after that. I open my eyes when I feel him stroking my cheek, if I thought my face was red before, it doesn't compare to how red it is now. He's smiling so serenely at me as if a weight has been lifted off his shoulders.

"I wanted to kiss you since you woke up three days ago," he says in a quiet voice.

"Then why didn't you?" I ask just as quietly.

He grimaces before answering, "There's this bet; everyone's wondering who the greenie will kiss first. I didn't want to be the one if it meant hurting you like that,"

I give him a small peck on the lips as my thanks, "They don't have to know, not yet anyway. They can know after the next greenie comes out of the box, maybe then they won't give me as much grief for wanting this," I say as we both slowly lean in for another kiss wanting more. I don't think I'll ever be able to stop, it's like an addiction, one taste and I'm gone. I feel his tongue run across my bottom lip asking for entrance and it just feels natural to allow it, but I don't, wanting to tease him a bit. I should be thoroughly repulse by this, we just had our first kiss and he wants to stick his tongue down my throat, but strangely it doesn't feel like a first kiss. Almost like this was endgame all along, as if we've never been apart. I still have a small glimmer of hope that he remembers what it was like to be together, remembers what he said to me, so I break from the kiss and ask him myself.

"Please tell me this feels just as familiar to you as it does to me," I say pressing my forehead against his with my eyes closed.

"It does, though it's not surprising, how could I forget someone I must have loved so much," he says kissing my cheek.

I look up at him surprised by his answer, "You think you loved me?"

He smiles a genuine smile at me before answering, "What's not to love? You're headstrong and fierce, and you don't take klunk from anyone. You're strong, that's what I love about you,"

I kiss him on the corner of his mouth to show how much I appreciated what he just said. The only thing I hate about this is how much we missed. I don't remember when he first said he loved me, when we had our first real kiss, I don't even remember how we met. Anger and sadness flare in me as I start to think of everything they took away from me, they might have even taken my sanity. I look up at Newt only to find him looking at me with such happiness, causing me to look back at him in shock. Isn't he at least a little angry?

"Why are you so happy? Don't you see what they did? They took everything from us, they took you away from me," I say as a tear escapes my eyes.

"Whatever they took away we can have again, you're here with me now aren't you?" he says brushing the tear from my cheek.

"Yes, but-", he doesn't let me finish, silencing me with a quick kiss.

"We can't dwell on old memories we'll never get back," he says as he takes my hand in his kissing the top where our hands join, "They just gave us an opportunity to fall in love all over again,"

What he said was probably the cheesiest and sappiest thing I've ever heard causing a huge smile to spread on my face almost making me laugh, but I appreciate the sentiment. I kiss him again just wanting to feel his lips on mine once more. We've shared so many kisses in this one night it feels like we're making up for lost time, time where I never felt his touch, not even his hand in mine.

"I think I loved you too," I say against his lips.

I feel him smile against my lips before he kisses my forehead, "We should get some rest,"

"But I-"

"You'll be training to be a runner tomorrow, you need your rest,"

"Will you be there?"

"No, the keeper of the runners will be training you. Most likely I'll be running an extra route,"

I pout at the thought. Another day without Minho or Newt; it's always boring when I'm 'training', especially with them not around.

He kisses my pouting lips, "Hey, I'll be back by the time you're done, they should be having a gathering about your job by the time I get back anyway,"

That perks me up. I'll know if my plan was successful by tomorrow. I kiss him goodnight in a hurry to go to sleep. The faster I sleep, the faster tomorrow will come, and the faster I'll know what my job is. I'm so excited I feel like a giddy little kid, which makes it very difficult to fall asleep, but after an hour or two my eyes finally start to feel heavy.

* * *

><p>When I wake up the first thing I notice is the fact that I didn't have any nightmares. I wonder if that means they're never coming back or if it's just a one-time thing. I try to get up so I can change but his grip on my waist is so tight that he's making it impossible. I reach up to kiss his jawline saying, "It's time to wake up,"<p>

"But I was having a really good dream," he grumbles.

"Oh? About what?"

"About you,"

I smile when I hear that, "Then why don't you get up and make your dreams a reality,"

He smirks saying, "I don't think you would like it if I did,"

"Pervert,"

"I never said it was anything perverted. Who's the pervert now?"

I purse my lips in a straight line when he says that, and lift his arm off my waist so I can get up, "could you turn around, or close your eye, or something I'm going to change,"

"I don't know, now that we're together I think I have a right to watch,"

"You can watch when I let you watch, now turn around,"

"You're saying you'll let me watch someday?"

"Maybe,"

He gets up, making me think he'll finally turn around, but instead I find him walking towards me, "Come on, don't be a tease, it's a yes or no question,"

I give him an annoyed look while making a circular motion with my finger telling him to turn around. Finally he sighs while complying with my request. As I'm changing I feel kind of bad, he looks so disappointed and it was only a question. With an exasperated sigh I wrap my arms around him from behind saying, "Thank you,"

"For what?"

"For not pushing me to do anything, for listening to me," I say as I kiss his shoulder. That's sure to make him feel bad the next time he asks. He's about to turn around, but I'm not done yet, "No, peeking,"

"Aren't you-"

"No, I'm still in my underwear," I say letting him go so I can quickly finish up. We stay in his room for a while too lazy to leave, but then my stomach starts to grumble and I take that as my cue to get some food. Right before I open the door he takes my wrist turning me to face him and kisses me again.

"What was that for?"

"I won't get to do it again until tonight,"

I smile giving him a quick peck on the lips before heading over to get some breakfast. After I get some food from Frypan I find it difficult to find a table, thankfully I find Alby so I sit with him while Newt follows behind me. In the short time I've been here I guess I've grown accustomed to his scowl and authoritative demeanor that it doesn't bother me anymore.

As soon as I come up to his table he gives me a weird look and asks, "Why are you still wearing Newt's clothes?"

I give him a confused look, "Because I don't have any of my own,"

"No, I sent in a request for you when I saw that you probably wouldn't fit into most of the clothes we have here, they're somewhere in the homestead,"

"Why didn't you say anything before?"

"You didn't ask,"

I look towards Newt and ask him, "Did you know?"

He looks down at his food while answering, "Yeah,"

"Then why didn't you say anything?"

He looks up at me smirking while saying, "I like seeing you in my clothes,"

The stupidity and simplicity of that statement makes me roll my eyes. _Really_, I could have been wearing clothes that actually fit.

"Men are idiots," They both give me an incredulous look so I go on to say, "Not you Alby, you had the brains to ask for clothes that actually fit me,"

"What's this I hear about men being idiots? I can assure you I am not an idiot," I hear Minho say behind me as he takes a seat at our table.

I smirk as I get an idea, "Who said I consider you as one of the 'men'? I see you more as a man child,"

"I wouldn't make fun of me if I were you, I can make this either the best or worst day you've had in the Glade…so far,"

"What do you mean?"

"You're training with me today,"

"No, I'm training with the Keeper of the Runners,"

"I _am_ the Keeper of the Runners,"

I feel like I'm about to burst in laughter, "You've _got_ to be kidding me, _you?_"

"What's so funny, is it that hard to believe?"

"No, it's just you don't have that 'listen to me' vibe. You're too goofy to be a leader of anything,"

"That's because you haven't see me in action,"

"Is it going to impress me?"

"No, but it might annoy you even more,"

"_Great_," I say rolling my eyes, but on the inside I'm actually happy, today's training might not be as boring as I thought.

* * *

><p>After I say goodbye to Newt, Minho takes me to the middle of the Glade, and as of right now I still have no idea what we're doing.<p>

"So, how are we doing this? Am I going to be running in the maze today?"

"Don't get ahead of yourself, only Runners are allowed in the maze. Even though you're training to be a Runner, you're not a Runner,"

"So, what am I supposed to do?"

"You'll be running all day around the glade, while I sit here and eat a sandwich,"

"Fat ass"

"Don't sass me, this is the one time in the month I don't have to run. I'll be timing you so I know your average speed. I want to know if you can keep up in the maze, so you'll be running around the glade as if it were the real thing, that means you'll be running until the doors close, only break you get is for lunch,"

"You're joking right? You're just doing this 'cause you're upset about what I said yesterday, right?"

"Why would I be upset?"

"I friend zoned you remember,"

"Doesn't mean I'm going to give up, and before you say anything I saw you two by the deadheads last night, I know you like him,"

"You can quit it Minho, I know about the bet,"

"This isn't about the bet,"

Shuck! I don't want to hurt him, and when he finds out he has no chance, it's better to tell him now than later, "I'm sorry, but it's more than that, just give up on me already, please,"

"What-"

"Please, I just need you to be my friend, I'll always need you to be my friend," I say holding him in an embrace.

He sighs and says, "Start running we've wasted enough time,"

* * *

><p>After the first three laps around the Glade I try to think of other things. All I can think about is how much I hurt one of the few friends I have. I didn't even give him a thought last night when I was with Newt which makes me feel even worse. I didn't think how much I would hurt him until now, when it's too late.<p>

I wipe a few tears from my face as I keep running trying to think of the wind rushing through my hair, the chirping birds that never shut up, and the adrenaline pumping through my veins. I'm on, I can't remember, my fifth or sixth lap. Now that I think about it I'm not even tired yet, almost like my body was made for this, trained for this. Did they train me for this? Did they want me to be a Runner? I swear if they put me hear just so I can die in the maze, I'll kill them to the best of my ability!

It's around lunch time now so I go over to Frypan in the kitchen for a quick snack and a few gallons of water, but I rush so I can get back to running. Nothing can take me away from this high I'm on right now.

* * *

><p>Minho lied. Either that or I did better than he expected because he had me stop running long before the doors closed. Right now he's leading me to, I guess their meeting room where I'm supposed to, I don't know, plead my case? When I walk into the room I see the Keepers sitting in a circular formation with an empty chair in the middle which I'm guessing is for me. I stand by it not planning on staying long.<p>

I look towards Alby and ask, "What am I supposed to do,"

"Introduce yourself,"

I roll my eyes, "I've met all of you already so I think this is useless. Anyway, my name's Annie. I know I have no say in what job I get, so let me just leave you with this thought. Do you really want me working in the Glade after all I've done? Keep that in mind,"

With that said I walk out of the room so I can wait outside. I hope I didn't make my preference obvious. I think I just ruined my plan with my little suggestion. As I sit with my head in my hands I hear footstep walking toward me causing me to look up. Not surprising at all, I find Newt standing in front of me.

"I thought you would still be running when I got back,"

"No, Minho cut it short. Sit with me and await my fate?" I ask pouting. I really think all my hard work has gone to waste because I opened my big mouth without thinking.

"Don't worry, you'll be fine. What are you hoping for anyway?"

Something tells me he won't be happy with my choice so I tell him, "You'll see when I get my results." Either I'll be ecstatic or have the most disappointed look I've ever worn on my face. I sit there chewing on my lip and occasionally my nails, anxious to hear what I'll be doing while I stay here.

Suddenly I hear an outburst that sounds like Minho's voice saying, "No, I know she's good but-", then everything gets quiet and I get more discouraged.

A few minutes later Alby walks out and I stand at attention, "So what's the verdict?"

"Runner, you start tomorrow,"

A huge smile spreads across my face and I don't even pay attention to anything else he says I just run up to him and hold him in a bone crushing hug. "Yes! Thank you _so_ much," I say right before I let go and start squealing.

I don't really get to celebrate much longer, because suddenly I hear Newt firmly say, "_No_,"

I turn to him with an incredulous look, "What do you mean no? Who are you to tell me no?!"

"_Annie,_"

"_Newt_," before we can start arguing he takes my wrist and drags me to the back of the homestead. As soon as we get there I yank my arm away. Who the hell does he think he is?! I can do whatever I want, he doesn't own me. If I want to be a Runner I'll be a damn Runner!

"What the hell's your problem?!"

"Why couldn't you have wanted to be a Slopper, a Cook, or even a Med-Jack?!"

"Why? Because women are supposed to cook and clean and have a 'nurturing' side? You sexist ass!"

"If anyone's being an ass here it's you!"

"Me? You're the one saying I can't do everything you can. Believe me, girls can do anything guys can, and we can do it in heels!"

"Prove it,"

"I would if I had heels,"

He has the nerve to roll his eyes at me, then he yells, "Just stay in the bloody Glade!"

"Why? You think that because I'm a girl I can't keep up?"

"No I-"

I see his hand reach out to me and I immediately swat it away, "_Don't _touch me. I'm sleeping with Minho tonight,"

"Why?"

"I still get nightmares, it's not like they went anywhere," I grumble.

"No, Why are you going to be with him?!"

"I can't stand to be around you right now, just leave!"

"You can have the bloody room if you want!" he says glaring at me.

"Thanks!" I yell at him before turning around grumbling, "ass,"

* * *

><p>Remember Reviews Are Love!<p> 


	9. Chapter 9: Last Dance

A/N: I love your reviews, I practically read them everyday so thanks for all the positivity. I hope you like this chapter. I'll try my best to fulfill the requests I get, but for an emotional breakdown I need an emotional build up first. I'm just getting started people ;) I hope you like what's in store.

* * *

><p><em>I need you by me<em>

_Beside me, to guide me_

_To hold me, to scold me_

_'Cause when I'm bad_

_I'm so, so bad_

_Last Dance – Donna Summer_

* * *

><p>Chapter 9: Last Dance<p>

I have to distract myself, the more I think about this the angrier I'll get. In an attempt to find something else to do I look for Alby. He said I have stuff now, I wonder what they sent. I find Alby in the homestead so I walk up behind him and ask, "Where's my clothes?"

I see him finch, before he turns around, "_Don't do that_,"

"Do what?"

"Sneak up on me!" he says in an outburst of surprise and anger. "Your stuff's over there, do what you want with it," he sighs pointing to a box in the corner of the room.

"Thanks," As I walk towards it I see a note that says, "For The Girl," _Really? _I know they know my name. Is it so hard to write my name? Then again maybe its a good thing. I don't want the gladers to say my real name, it will only remind me of _them_. I kneel down in front of it with a sigh, looking at it skeptically before deciding it's probably not a good idea to open it now. I don't trust the people who sent us here, the people who experimented on me, why would they sent us a harmless box just because we asked. It doesn't add up. I'll have one of the guys open it tomorrow. Even if it could be dangerous I'm still curious to see what they put in it.

I look up from my musings of the box and stare out the window more suspicious than angry, until I see Newt arguing with Minho. I just want to avoid him and not think about our argument, but I can't let Minho suffer, he agrees with Newt. He shouldn't be yelling at him. He didn't want this either, I heard him during the gathering, the difference is he acknowledged I was good so it's definitely not a girl thing. Newt shouldn't be taking his anger out on him so I walk over ignoring everything they're saying and drag Minho away without a word while glaring at Newt.

I don't want any questions from him so I make up an excuse, "I need you to bring my box of stuff into Newt's room,"

"Speaking of Newt, are you guys together or something?" I just ignore him not wanting to answer. "Are you mute now? I know you can speak, you got a set of lungs on you ya know. I think everyone in the Glade heard your little 'lover's' spat," he says rolling his eyes.

I know he's just trying to tease me about being with Newt, as far as he knows I'm not, but right now I just need a distraction. I don't want to think about him right now so I try and change the subject, "why did you make me a runner, I know you don't want me to be,"

"It has nothing to do with you being a girl if that's what you're thinking,"

"I know it's not, at least in your case,"

"You could get hurt out there,"

"If you're so worried about me getting hurt why'd you say yes?"

"Because everyone else said no, and I had a little convincing from Alby. Shuck! What do you have in here?" At this point he's carrying the box of …something.

"I don't know, haven't opened it," as an afterthought I add, "don't open it," not yet anyway, I at least want one night's sleep before I get surprised.

"Anyway, I was going to tell Alby that he should just give you the easiest job here and make you a Slopper or work as a Cook with Frypan since you guys get along so well, but he was pretty convincing,"

"What did he say?"

"That he's pretty much giving you a klunk job. I already have enough runners to run all the routes we have, I don't really need another runner,"

"So your saying I'll be sitting around doing nothing," this conversation just added fuel to the damn shucking fire! And all he does is nod, the nerve. "Come on, let me run the maze, it doesn't hurt to have an extra set of eyes," I practically beg.

"I'm not going to let you run in the maze alone," he says setting the box down in Newt's room.

"Who said I have to be alone? Pair me up with someone I don't care. I just don't want to do nothing," I'll be going from wanting to be an adrenaline junky who runs in the maze getting chased by grievers to having my days filled with boredom. It's such a letdown I _have_ to beg.

I let my desperation come through and Minho sees this as opportunity he can't pass up, "get on your hands and knees and beg me, then we'll see about you running,"

"You did not just say that,"

"Oh, but I did princess,"

"I was going to ask you to sleep here with me, but you can forget about it now!" I say glaring at him.

"I was just teasing," sorry excuse for an apology, but I accept it considering I can't sleep without being held.

"Does that mean I get to be a _real_ runner?"

"Only if it means you're not mad at me,"

A smile grows on my face as I realize I just got what I wanted, "Let's sleep, I know you're going to make me run until it feels like my legs are going to fall off,"

At first I thought this would be the same as sleeping with Newt and the bad dreams would go away, but as soon as he puts his hand on my waist I start to think this is a bad idea. For at least an hour I'm just lying there while he sleeps. I toss and turn, but nothing feels right. I end up lying on my back staring at the ceiling for another hour before I decide this just isn't working.

"Minho get up,"

"Huh?" he says with sleepy eyes.

"I said get up, I can't sleep,"

"Where are you going?"

"Somewhere I'm probably going to regret. It just doesn't feel right sleeping in Newt's room with you here instead of him," I offer as an excuse.

"Guess you're right, I'm leaving too," he says getting up while I just sit there a while. "You coming?"

"In a bit, just trying to gather some courage and control my anger,"

"So you're going to see him," he says with a sigh.

"Sorry but you weren't cutting it. I can't sleep without him,"

"So that's what you meant when you said 'it's more than that'. You need him, maybe more than you do me,"

"Don't say it like that, I need you too,"

"But not in the same way," he got me there. I don't know what to say so I look down at my lap and start twiddling my thumbs. Before closing the door he leaves me with his parting words of, "I'll see you in the morning,"

The only upside I can see in this is maybe that was him giving up, but at the same time I'm not sure. "I'm sorry" escapes my mouth in a whispered breath as I think of how I might have just broken Minho. Will he still banter with me? Am I still his friend, or will he treat me like any other glader? I wipe a tear from my eye and jump to my feet so I can find Newt; I really can't stand being alone especially when I feel this bad.

Just like the first time I came looking for him, he's not hard to find. I suck up my pride and I lay down with my back turned to him, just because I need him to sleep doesn't mean I have to look at him. I don't even ask him if I can this time, not because I think he'll say yes, but because I won't take no for an answer. This is the only way I can sleep, and it's not like I'm going to stay up all night just because I'm aggravated with him.

"I'm still mad at you," I say taking his arm and wrapping it around my waist, "I just need you to hold me,"

"Why, Minho couldn't fight off the bad dreams?" he asks sardonically.

"No, now slim it, I'm trying to sleep,"

"So was I until you came,"

"What you don't want me here? Fine, I'll leave," I grumble. Why is he being such an asshole right now?

"No, stay. We need to talk… I can't have you being a runner," he says in a sigh while holding me tighter.

Before I get a chance to tell him I'm going to be a runner whether he likes it or not some annoying shanks start telling us to leave, "go talk somewhere else some people are actually trying to sleep,"

There are some really irritating people here in the glade and I'm already mad at Newt so I can't help but shout, "Slim it slintheads, we're leaving! Ya shanks happy now?!"And with that I take Newt's hand and drag him back to his room with fury in my eyes.

I don't even wait for him to fully enter the room when we get there, I just go straight to the point wanting to get this over with so I can sleep. "You wanted to talk, so talk," I say sternly.

"Okay, first it has nothing to do with you being a girl, I know you can do it," he says as he closes the door.

"Then what's your problem?" I ask exasperatedly.

"Can we lay down first, I'm exhausted," He says coming closer to me. I glare at him trying to convey through my eyes that I'm practically the embodiment of pissed right now, but his only response is to put his lips on mine making me melt in his hands like a freaking puddle. I hate it when he does that.

"Please," he asks again. All I can do is nod while I bite the inside of my mouth trying not to smile.

As soon as we lay down, me facing him this time, he starts to say, "I don't want you to be a runner, not because I think you're not capable, but because I don't want to lose you,"

"What do you mean? A few cuts and bruises never stopped anyone,"

"Grievers can do more than give you cuts and bruise darling. I can't lose you, especially when I just got you back. I can't protect you when you're in the maze alone,"

"That's what you're worried about? You shouldn't, I told you before I can take care of myself,"

"What, like you did with Gally? If I remember correctly you just stood there,"

"You're jacked, I didn't just stand there I threw a hammer at him,"

"Yeah, after I came,"

"That's beside the point,"

"Sure it is, love," he says sarcastically.

I grimace before attempting to assure him again, "Who said I was going to be alone anyway? Minho says he has enough runners for every route already,"

"Then why are you even a runner to begin with,"

"Because no one wants me working in the glade," why was I so worried, my plan was foolproof.

"That still doesn't make me anymore comfortable with you in the maze _alone_,"

"Don't you get it?" I say with disbelief in my voice.

"What?" damn he's slow when he's tired.

"I won't be running alone I'll be running with someone else. If you're so worried just ask Minho to have me run with you,"

"I'll ask, but I think he wants first dibs, you know with him being the bloody keeper and all,"

"Maybe," I say not wanting to tell him what happened between Minho and I earlier.

"Sleep, we'll see in the morning, but if he says no-"

"Then I'll still be a runner," I say as he gives me a frown ready to object, but I quickly put my thumb over his lips silencing him so I can continue, "Hey, at least I won't be alone,"

"Please, that's the least of my worries," he grumbles.

"Goodnight Newt," I say, a little irked.

He kisses my forehead before saying, "Goodnight Annie,"

* * *

><p>I think I can tell the difference now when I'm asleep and when I'm awake. For one thing the Glade looks the same all the way around; green grass, green trees, dirt, all surrounded by gray walls, if I see anything different it's definitely a dream. As soon as I open my eyes I'm surrounded by the most dream like ambiance there could ever be, either that or it's just my mind playing tricks on me, because the room is so white it reminds me of a cell in a psychiatric ward. No personal decorations anywhere which is strange since I'm lying on a bed. You would think there would be books, clothes, something in a bedroom, but it's completely white. Maybe they're hiding somewhere? Right before I get up to go see what I can find I turn my head to my right and I see the person who's been haunting my dreams. He starts kissing my neck and whispering in my ear making me giggle involuntarily. I hate myself when I'm with him, he makes me act like a shucking girl.<p>

"Annabel Lee was a maiden who lived in the kingdom by the sea. We loved with a love that was more than love making the seraphs of heaven envy her and me. And this was the reason that a wind blew from a cloud chilling and killing my Annabel Lee. But our love was a love stronger than those older and far wiser than we. No one can dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee. And so I lie by the side of her tomb there by the sea. My daring, my daring, my life and my bride, the beautiful Annabel Lee,"

"You know that's not how the poem goes," this is definitely a dream, it's too good to be real, I mean who recites poetry anymore? Not real, and I won't believe it if it is.

"It's close enough,"

"Why are you_ attempting_ to recite that poem to me?"

"It's our promise. I carved the page number into the cuff. Remember, no one can dissever my soul from the soul of the beautiful Annabel Lee. You're my Annabel Lee,"

"But my name's not Annabel Lee,"

"Annabel, Annabella, they're almost the same name,"

"But they're not,"

"Your nickname fits both,"

"But you're the only one who ever calls me that,"

"Then everyone else should start,"

"But I like my first name, it's pretty,"

"But then you can't be the maiden who lived in the kingdom by the sea," He says pouting making me laugh and roll my eyes.

"I'll be Annie if it makes me your Annabel Lee," I say smiling right before he kisses me. I'm soon disappointed when a few minutes after I break from the kiss and start giggling, "If our younger selves saw us now they would think we were crazy,"

"Why do you say that?"

"We met each other when we were eight remember?"

"Yeah, and?"

"Boys had cooties, and now we're swapping spit; I'm pretty sure I'm contaminated,"

"But you don't mind do you?" he asks in a teasing way.

"As long as you're contaminated too, then I don't mind," I say, my lips waiting for another kiss. I swear he's just as addicting in my dreams. Then again this could be another memory. I guess I'll never know. I start humming and smiling into the kiss only to pull away moments later. Why am I always the one to pull away? I sure as hell know I don't want to.

"I miss this," I say with a sigh.

"What do you mean? I've never kissed you before, not until a few days ago,"

"I meant you, idiot. It's not the same when you're gone. I get lonely when they take you away and I don't want them to do it again I wish they never did. Sometimes I get scared they might take you away for good,"

"They separated us before, but I've always come back, haven't I?"

"Yeah, after a year or two. One of these days they might not ever bring you back. When they take you away they always try and make me believe that you were never here,"

"You don't believe them do you?"

"No, but sometimes I doubt. To keep myself from believing them I just remind myself what my plan was all those years ago, what I told you the second time we met and I gave you this cuff,"

"You wrote 'just play along' on a piece of paper,"

"As long as I play their little game they won't bother me. I just have to do exactly what they want, like a robot. I can't go against them. Never bite the hand that feeds, and right now they're the only protection we have against the people outside, our only source of food and shelter. We can't go against them, but that doesn't mean I don't resent them when they take you away,"

"That won't happen this time, I think I've written in almost all your books. There's no way you can even doubt I was ever here,"

"I know, you've written in the books more than I have, I'm starting to think they're more yours than they are mine,"

"They're ours, we're sharing, just like we're sharing the cuff and how we shared the flowers when we met,"

"You don't have to say it like that, I know what sharing is,"

"Not when I met you, you didn't,"

"That was different, they kept me alone for the first three years I was here and gave me anything I wanted so I would cooperate, I didn't have to share, I was a spoiled brat,"

"And you're not anymore?"

"No I still am. I get everything I want, I have you don't I?"

"Of course you have me," he says giving me a chaste kiss, "but you don't get everything," he sighs.

"I know, you don't have to remind me. They're going to take you away again,"

"But I'll never leave you, my Annabel Lee," he says kissing my cheek.

"What is _this_ exactly? What are we?"

He pauses to think awhile then answers with a lame, "I don't know,"

"I know we're more than friends," I pause to look up at him then continue when all I get is a nod, "but boyfriend and girlfriend sounds so childish when we're making these types of promises to each other,"

"I would call you my Annabel Lee, but then what does that make me?"

"Come on answer me seriously,"

"We don't have to be anything, we're Newt and Annie, who love with a love that is more than love,"

"Use the word 'love' one more time and I think I'm going to barf,"

"Why? You don't like the word 'love', love?"

I give him an annoyed look before saying, "You did that on purpose,"

"So what if I did?" he says smirking making me roll my eyes.

"I have nothing against the word, I've had a lot of time to get used to it seeing as you've been calling me that for a few years now." I grumble, "it's just that people toss it around so often it barely means anything anymore, that and it sounds so sickeningly sweet,"

"Then how would you describe us?"

I ponder for a moment when a slow smile creeps across my face as I say, "I would quote _The Raven _in saying that we are 'nameless here for evermore' for precisely the same reason you gave. We don't have to be anything, we don't need a label for this because we know exactly what it is and words can't even begin to describe what we are. To put it simply we are evermore,"

He chastely kisses me before saying, "Its perfect, but you know that's not what he meant when he wrote _The Raven_,"

"I know, which is why my second reason for choosing that quote makes it all the more perfect," I say waiting for him to ask.

"Are you going to tell me or not?"

"I was pausing for dramatic effect. Patience is a virtue you know," I say teasing him, his only response is to roll his eyes at me.

"In the poem Lenore was dead making her nameless to the mortal world, and since they can't know about us, or what we just started, this relationship must remain nameless to everyone else, as if it doesn't exist just like Lenore's existence. Who knows what else they'll do when they find out how important you are to me. They might do more than take you away for a few years," I say with my eyes downcast.

"Hey, don't look so sad, no matter what they do we are evermore, right?"

"Right," and with my confirmation he gives me one last kiss before my eyes open and I wake up. Evermore…sounds just as sappy.

* * *

><p><em>And I can't stand you<em>

_Must everything you do_

_Make me wanna smile?_

_Can I not like you for awhile?_

_But you won't let me_

_You upset me girl_

_And then you kiss my lips_

_All of a sudden I forget_

_That I was upset_

_Can't remember what you did_

_But I hate it_

_You know exactly what to do_

_So that I can't stay mad at you_

_For too long, that's wrong_

_Hate That I Love You – Rihanna & Ne-Yo_

* * *

><p>Reviews Are Love!<p> 


	10. Annabel Lee

A/N: For those of you who never heard of Annabel Lee.

* * *

><p>Annabel Lee<p>

* * *

><p>It was many and many a year ago,<p>

In a kingdom by the sea,

That a maiden there lived whom you may know

By the name of Annabel Lee;-

And this maiden she lived with no other thought

Than to love and be loved by me.

* * *

><p><em>She<em> was a child and _I_ was a child,

In this kingdom by the sea,

But we loved with a love that was more than love-

I and my Annabel Lee-

With a love that the wingéd seraphs of Heaven

Coveted her and me.

* * *

><p>And this was the reason that, long ago,<p>

In this kingdom by the sea,

A wind blew out of a cloud by night

Chilling my Annabel Lee;

So that her high-born kinsmen came

And bore her away from me,

To shut her up in a sepulcher

In this kingdom by the sea.

* * *

><p>The angels, not half so happy in Heaven,<p>

Went envying her and me;

Yes! that was the reason (as all men know,

In this kingdom by the sea)

That the wind came out of the cloud, chilling

And killing my Annabel Lee.

* * *

><p>But our love it was stronger by far than the love<p>

Of those who were older than we-

Of many far wiser than we-

And neither the angels in Heaven above

Nor the demons down under the sea

Can ever dissever my soul from the soul

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee:-

* * *

><p>For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams<p>

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And the stars never rise but I see the bright eyes

Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;

And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side

Of my darling, my darling, my life and my bride

In her sepulcher there by the sea-

In her tomb by the side of the sea.

* * *

><p>- Edgar Allan Poe<p> 


	11. Author's Note

A/N: I'm sorry my beautiful readers, but sadly this is not an update. I just wanted to let you know that I got hit with a heavy dose of reality and it turns out that's not very good for fiction, so it might be a while until I get another chapter up. Hopefully I'll have something within a week or two, but I'm not sure. Wish me luck :)


	12. Chapter 10: Shhh Don't Tell

A/N: Thank you for all the love and support for this story, your reviews really drive me. I actually had this almost done a few weeks ago, but then finals came along and I had to put it off so I could study. Thank you for being so patient, consider this my Christmas present to all of you!

StarRunner1: Hate to disappoint, but I'm not sure about writing a fanfic for the Spiderwick Chronicles. This is currently my first fanfiction ever and I'm not sure if I'll continue writing after I get this idea out in the open. You know, time management and stuff.

Anyway hope you all like it!

Oh, and please follow me in the twitterverse at Minx107!

* * *

><p>Chapter 10: Shhh...Don't Tell<p>

It was such a good dream all I want to do is go back to sleep, but try as hard as I might to get comfortable again I just can't. I curl up in a ball and try to bury my face in Newt's chest, but I soon find out the task is hard to accomplish when I notice he's gone. I open my eyes and sit up looking around the room and I spot him by the door right before he leaves.

"Where are you going?"

He turns around shocked that I'm awake. "I was going to get some food. You always wake up before anyone else so I thought I should just let you be,"

"You should have known getting up would wake me, I wasn't lying when I said I couldn't sleep without you,"

He gives me a small smile walking back towards me, "Just try. I'll be back with something to eat," he says kissing my forehead while I just sit there and pout.

I already know for a fact I won't be able to sleep so I start to change as soon as he leaves. Hopefully I won't regret this, but I will be running and its already extremely hot here in the glade so it only seems logical to wear shorts instead of my borrowed baggy pants. I still won't even consider opening the suspicious box alone, even if there might be clothes in there I'm not going to risk it.

With nothing else to do I think back to that dream. I don't want to forget it; it seemed like a special moment where we were almost nothing but happy. Just thinking about it causes a wide smile to spreads across my face as I start to blush, and I put my head down making my hair cover my flushed cheeks. I wonder if we can have that again.

For some inexplicable reason I start to rub my left wrist as if something were missing, that's when I remember the bracelet. Whenever Newt's in my dreams there's always the subject of that cuff. If it's so important where is it now? It's supposed to be representation of a very important promise we made to each other. If it's that important I would think I would be wearing it every day wherever I went, so where is it? I start going around the room searching for those drawing. I end up making a mess so big it looks like a tornado came through, but I find them. I smile again as I notice that most of the picture he drew are of me. Before I get distracted by thoughts of him again I quickly flip through all the picture until I find what I'm looking for. Surprisingly he has every detail about it correct from the buttons to the buckle to the braided design to the number he carved himself on the inside.

"What did you do?" I jump, startled as I hear a voice behind me. I turn around to find Newt with the food he promised.

I roll my eyes as I say, "What do you think, I sneezed?" I take the food from him and ask him, "Do you know what this is?" holding the picture out to him.

"No, just a random thing a saw in my head. Imagine my surprise when I found it in the box a few months back, I thought I had gone mad,"

"Wait it's here?! Where'd you put it?"

"Do you know what it is?"

Oops, "Um…no just familiar,"

"You're not telling me something,"

"You haven't told me a lot of thing either," _I'm not telling you a lot of things too_, "You'll know when you need to know," I say throwing the greenie treatment right back in his face.

"That's different, we need to ease the greenies into things or they'll go mad,"

"And if I tell you everything you'll think I've gone mad," I say while he stares at me challengingly. "Fine, if you won't show me the cuff then can you at least open this box for me?"

He gives me a confused look at the change of subject and turns his head towards the corner of the room where Minho left the box last night, "It's just a box, why do you need me to open it? Quite small too,"

"It's not _just_ a box, it's from _them_. Give me one good reason why I should trust them,"

"Because they give us things we need that we can't find here in the glade. I'm sure that's all it is, supplies,"

"Well then open it and prove it to me,"

He rolls his eyes at me and complies with my petty request. Surprisingly, or not surprisingly, there are no bats, spiders, rats, or snakes coming out of the box like I thought would happen, making me breathe a sigh of relief. The relief doesn't last long, because when I look in the box there's one thing sitting on a folded shirt, a bottle of pills. My mind starts to race as soon as I see it. It could be for a numerous amount of possibilities from, vaccines, to viruses, to apothecary in pill form. Tired of guessing my demise I start going through the box and I'm confused to see some things with notes on it. I pick up the bottle of pills and my face blanches as I read 'contraceptives, because I know how much you two like to have fun' on the side of the bottle. No way am I taking that, no way am I touching that! _I think I'm going to gag…_ I end up throwing the bottle over my shoulder not wanting anything to do with it and start rifling through the box. _I am a virgin, I swear if there's one thing I know it's that I am a virgin …right?_

All I get is two shirts and two pants, _well that's helpful_ I think warily. At least it's something. Again I'm flustered when I find the contraceptives topic not put to rest when I see tampons and sanitary napkins along with another note saying 'I know you're stubborn, but just take the damn pills, you'll thank me later. Do you really want you're bloody trash all over the glade? – Theresa' I take the note and rip it to pieces. Whoever Theresa is she's being annoying! Wait… Theresa, I said her name in one of my dreams. Were we friends? Well it makes sense, what scientist would write that first note. At the very bottom of the box, what I think made it so heavy to Minho last night considering the size of the box, are books along with another note. This girl likes writing notes which is getting very annoying. 'You usually have a short attention span. Since you're going to be staying there awhile I thought you could use some entertainment,' it says. It turns out she only gave me three, _Anna Karenina, Pride and Prejudice, _and a collection of Edgar Allan Poe's life's work. I look in each book only to find my name written on the inside cover of each one. Wasn't I a romantic morbid sap.

"See nothing just girly…things," he says making me turn around; I forgot he was even there. I notice him sporting a distasteful look on his face as he says, "I can't believe they gave you books though,"

"It's because I'm special," I say sticking out my tongue.

Not even a second later I see a smirk suddenly appear as he says "you were just being a paranoid scared little _Kitty,_"

"Bite me," I practically growl. I wish I hadn't said that, because the small smirk on his lips grows to a full out grin as he comes closer to me while I try backing away. The only thing going through my mind is how much_ fun_ Theresa said I had with…someone, though it's not that hard to guess who that someone is. I don't think I can handle that type of …_fun_. All I can do is back away as far as I can, but he just keeps coming closer until I'm lying with my back on the floor.

"Only because you asked," he says against my lips right before kissing me_. Not fun, not fun, not fun!_ But then I feel his tongue glide against my lips. Crap…_so _much fun. Before I know it my hand is lightly trailing his chest while my other is buried behind his neck in his hair. He starts roaming my mouth occasionally brushing against my tongue. Soon I feel his teeth glide against the inside of my bottom lip, only to be nipped at the very tip! I push him slightly away with the hand I have on his chest as soon as I feel it.

"You _bit_ me!" I say astonished while touching where he just nipped me.

"You told me to," he says with that teasing smirk of his.

"But I…I didn't…" I stutter while he just hovers on top of me with a playful smirk gracing his lips. "Fine two can play at that game," and I grab him by the front of his shirt pulling him towards me immediately going for his neck. If he wants to play I'll play, I'll be the best damn player there ever was.

As I'm biting, nipping, and sucking on my master piece I suddenly hear a disgruntled voice say, "I should've been expecting that," I look up at Newt wondering if he said that, but I find him looking at the door. I set my sights in the same direction only to find Minho's retreating back soon to be followed by a slamming door.

"I have to go talk to him,"

"He was going to find out eventually. Don't worry, he won't tell anyone,"

"No, that's not it, I just have to talk to him," I say getting up. I can't leave things like this, I want him to be my friend, I need him to be because that's all he can be. I catch up to him as soon as he leaves the threshold of the homestead.

"Minho wait"

"Don't!" I grab onto his arm trying to make him face me, but when he does he more than just snaps. "I go over to the kitchen looking for you so we can start training, when I don't see you I ask Frypan who says he didn't see you, but Newt took two sandwiches and left. I should have known just from that, that you-UGH! And I was stupid enough to go looking for you in his room! I should have seen that coming with the way you two've been acting!"

"Keep it down!" I say covering his mouth with my hand. "Eww, Gross!" I exclaim when I feel him lick my hand. Instead of wiping it on my shorts I think better of it and wipe it off on his hair.

"What? Don't want everyone to hear about you and lover boy over there?"

"Minho stop, please," I ask with desperation, "What do you want from me? I'll do anything just please stop," I look down at the ground as a tear rolls down my cheek, "I, I don't want to lose you. You... uh, your friendship, it's important to me,"

He sighs before answering me with "What do _I_ want? You know exactly what I want," while caressing my cheek.

"But what about what I want?" I look him in the eyes and plead with him, but all he can do is look away and let his hand fall from my cheek.

After a very evident pregnant pause I see his jaw clench before he says, "Enough drama, we have work to do," and with that he walks towards the map room with me trailing behind him. We enter the map room and he doesn't say a word to me, he didn't even say anything on the way over here. It's weird to have him be silent, so much so that the awkwardness is suffocating me. He starts grabbing things all over the room and ushering them to me creating a pile that nearly covers my face. I don't cope well with the silent treatment, especially when I think all this stuff is going to topple over, so I have to ask,

"Are you ever going to talk to me?"

"There's your backpack, shoes, water; remember to pack light you'll be faster,"

"You know that's not what I meant,"

"Every time I look at you I see …_that_ again. It's going to take a while for things to go back to how it was,"

"Why, it's not like I changed. You said you already had an idea so it shouldn't have been that shocking,"

He gives me a look that says I missed a very important factor staring at me in the face. I still don't get it so he explains in a very annoyed voice, "Let's put it this way, how would you like it if you saw the shank with someone else?" The idea leaves a bad taste in my mouth causing me to make a face, "huh, thought so,"

"But things will go back to the way they were?"

"I hope so. I like you, I like being around you. It might hurt to be with you, but it hurts more to be without you,"

This may be one of the rare times he's not saying anything sarcastic, that and he looks like a kicked puppy, it just feels right to give him a kiss on the cheek and that's exactly what I do.

"Don't do that, it's like rubbing salt in a shucking wound,"

"Sorry…" I say backing away keeping my distance as he resumes going around the room.

"A few more things before we start training," He says throwing a white cloth in the pile.

I pick it up pinching it between my index finger and thumb, "What the…"

"Runnie Undies,"

"Eww, You know I'm a girl remember! I'm not wearing…EWW!" and I throw it back in his shucking face.

"I don't think I could ever forget," he mutters. "What's so bad about runnie undies?"

"They're _guy's_ underwear I wouldn't be caught dead wearing those," I say making a disgusted face.

"Fine but it's you're loss,"

"Believe me I don't think I'm missing out on anything," I comment as he leads me to a door in the back of the room unlocking it. "So… taking me to a 'secret room' is a part of initiation?"

"Only a secret to people who aren't runners. Only other two people who know about it is the 'leader' and the second-in-command. Nothing special, just our weapons room, pick something,"

Second-in-command? Why haven't I met him? I'm about to ask Minho, but then he opens the door causing me to drop everything and look around the room in amazement. There's so much metal the whole room is practically shining. I turn towards him in astonishment, "You sure you want me to be armed? I mean just a few days ago everyone was worried I came here to kill you all and now you're giving me a weapon of my choice? That doesn't seem too smart,"

"It may not be smart, but I trust you, and I think Alby does too or he wouldn't have let you be a runner. Plus we can't have you defenseless against a griever,"

"Wait, you're saying I may have to _fight_ a griever?" I ask as my eyes grow wide and the beginnings of a grin spread across my face.

"No, when you come across one you'll have a picnic and become the best of friends. Maybe one of them will even show you the way out of the maze," he says rolling his eyes.

I ignore his sarcasm and run over to the walls covered in deadly sharp tools tracing the blade of each and every one I can get my hands on, "I can have any one I want?"

"Whatever you want, however many you want,"

As soon as he says that I start analyzing every piece of weaponry that attracts me. Some are too big and bulky, others are too small to do much damage, and there are some that require hand to hand combat which doesn't seem like a good idea since I'll be up against grievers instead of sparing with other gladers. I consider the spear, the sword, and maybe the machete, but my eyes keep falling back on the throwing knives. They seem like the best option; light weight, not hard to carry, and they can be used for far distances. I pick one up and throw it in the air flipping it in my hand. For some reason my grip on the handle feels familiar, like I'm saying hello to an old friend. Next thing I know I'm aiming for the top right hand corner of the door behind me and I throw. I hit it perfectly making the knife stick right on the edge of the corner, my precision causes a wickedly evil smile to grow on my face. "Oh, this is gonna be fun,"

Before I can get carried away Minho interrupts my excited madness when he says, "What do you mean fun? This isn't a game," I turn towards him and I see him giving me a dark look.

"Oh right, I'm sorry it's not a game, it's only a game when both sides play together," I say with sarcasm dripping from my voice, "Oh wait, I'm not playing with you, I'll be playing with the grievers, so I guess it really doesn't matter what you think,"

"You really don't get it? Has it not sunk in that you could get killed out there?!"

"They're not going to kill me," I say in the most exasperated tone.

"And what makes you so sure? They've killed gladers before, and if they don't kill you it's not that far a chance of you getting stung,"

They're not going to kill me because they did something to me. Newt said in my dream I'm too valuable to them, but I can't tell Minho that. I don't know how to explain so I just say, "Grievers roam the maze in the mornings too not just at night right?"

"Yes which is exactly why you should be fearing for your shucking life,"

"Oh my god! Would you listen to yourself! You're telling me I don't get it when you don't understand yourself!"

"I understand more than you! Our job is to run the maze and find a way out! No one wants to stay here, this isn't our home, and this isn't a game!"

"Yes it is! Who do you think controls the grievers? They can come in the glade whenever they want during the day, but they don't! The people controlling the grievers are the same people who put us here! They know how to get out, and they are the ones who are always changing the maze! They won't let us out until they want to! Face it, we're an experiment! Rats in a shucking maze looking for the cheese! It's all a fucking game to them!" As soon as those words leave my lips I realize what I just said and my hand immediately flies to my mouth stopping anymore word vomit. I look at Minho and all I see is his jaw dropping.

"Where did you….? How did you….?"

"I don't know… it just came out…"

"Maybe you remember more than you think," _Maybe, _"So you're saying running the maze is useless?"

"Not useless, I mean even rats have to work to find cheese. It's not just handed over when the rats gives up,"

"But we'll never find a way out until they want us to. We can't leave until we have their 'permission',"

"Maybe, we don't even know what the experiment is for. We can't let them know what we think, they may change some variable, take some out or add in new ones,"

He scoffs before saying, "Hopefully there weren't any beetle blades within a 100 mile radius when you were screaming your head off,"

"You don't think they heard?"

"Cross your fingers and hope they didn't,"

Biting my lip I turn around so I can try and pull the knife that started this all out of the door, and surprising I do find myself hoping no matter how useless it seems. I reach for the knife even getting on my tippy toes, and when that doesn't work I start jumping for it. Why can't I be taller? I turn to Minho expecting him to help since he's watching me struggle, and I ask him, "You mind?" raisin my eyebrow.

"No I don't mind, carry on,"

I roll my eyes and ask again, "Will you help me?"

"Naw, don't think I will, this is kinda funny,"

"If you don't help me I'll use your back as a stepping stool,"

"I'd love to see you try princess,"

"When we're in a room full of deadly weapons? I don't think you want me to try,"

"You wouldn't,"

"Are you willing to risk it when it's so easy for you to pull it out of the door anyway?"

"Try," he challenges me. I narrow my eyes at him before I go over to the wall to retrieve another throwing knife. The first thing I try to do is get him to move towards the door, but I can't just push him, he's too heavy for that. Instead I kick him behind the knees expecting him to fall forward, but he was expecting that causing his stature to stand firm. In my last attempt I point the knife at his back letting the very tip skim the back of his shirt. This is all just so wrong. I grunt as I lower my hand down giving up, "Just get the damn knife for me,"

"See, I knew you couldn't,"

"Would you rather I stab you?"

"I was just trying to prove that I'm too strong for you to push down,"

"So that was all to humiliate me?"

"No, it was to see you get worked up," he says as he pulls the knife off the door.

"You were being a jerk!"

"And you were being adorable, you don't see me complaining,"

He's impossible! "Whatever, do you guys have a belt, leather strap, buckle, or something?"

"For what?"

"You don't expect me to run the maze with four knives in each hand do you? I'm gonna tie them to me,"

"We have sheaths for those throwing knives you know,"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"You didn't ask,"

Again with that sorry excuse Alby used, "What happened to no questioned,"

"When did you start listening to anyone?"

"Touché," I say as he hands me a few sheaths. They're adjustable so they should fit anywhere, but it's going to be hard to put it on my arms using only one hand so I have to ask him for help _again_, "I need your help to put them on,"

"You can't survive without me can you?" He asks taking a few sheaths back.

"Don't flatter yourself. You're the only other person in here smartass who else am I supposed to ask?" I say holding out my arm gesturing for him to put one on my upper arm.

"Oh I don't know, your boyfriend?"

"He's not-" I'm not sure what I was about to say, either he's not here or he's not my boyfriend, but I don't bother saying either when I hear the door behind me open and said person walks in the room. "Newt, what are you doing here?"

"I heard yelling; came here as soon as I could, didn't want you two to rip each other's heads off,"

"Don't worry it was nothing," I say as Minho puts one on my other arm and a still silence falls in the room.

"Was I interrupting something?"

"No you-"

"Tsk…Here I'm sure she'd rather have you help," Minho grumbles as he throws the other straps to Newt.

"You don't have to go,"

"But I can't stay," he says looking at Newt. This is going to be unbearable.

"Wait I have to ask you something," Newt says catching him right before he passes the door.

"Shoot,"

"I want to be her running partner,"

"Course you do. She needs to be trained first though,"

"As soon as she steps one foot in the maze I'm not letting her out of my sight,"

"Fine you train her yourself if you want," I thought that was the end of it when he turns around, but before he leaves he yells, "No making out in the maze!"

"He really needs to SHUT UP!" I yell hoping he'll hear me. I turn towards Newt before telling him, "I can put those on myself I just needed help putting them on my arms,"

"Nonsense, it'll be faster if I help. Where do you want them?"

"My thighs so I think I'll put them on myself, thank you very much," I say snatching them from his grasp.

"What you don't trust me?"

"After this morning you're the last person I trust to be that close to me,"

"Why? If I remember correctly you attacked me,"

"You started it!" astonishment smothers my voice.

"But you wanted to finish it. Admit it, if Minho didn't come, where would we be right now?" he says taking one of the sheaths and kneeling down to fastening it to my thigh.

Ignoring his proximity to some very personal places I quickly fasten the other sheath and put on the belt that I plan on attaching to the sheaths on my thighs to keep them from falling off my leg. "If Minho didn't come we would be exactly where we are. Like he said I need to be trained. Besides I rather be throwing knives than kissing you,"

"Ouch. You sure about that?"

"Pretty sure,"

"Maybe you need a reminder of this morning," He says before putting a soft gentle kiss on my leg and I just…

"We should go,"

"He told us not to make out in the maze, he never said anything about the map room or the weapons room; I think we're good here," he says getting up just so can start kissing my neck.

"You're going to be a handful aren't you?"

"Not any more than you are,"

"Enough, you have to teach me what to do in the maze," I say going behind him pushing him out the door.

"You're no fun,"

"And you're perpetual," I say rolling my eyes, "We can continue this later when we get back,"

"But that's hours away," he whines.

"If I can survive you can too you big baby,"

Before I can get even halfway out the door he turns around and holds me at my hips, keeping me in place. "Come on, you know you want to," he says as he places his forehead against mine.

I can't deny it, he's right, I really want to, but I know once I start I might not be able to stop. And we have somewhere to be, if we get carried away someone might find us. We're heading into dangerous territory so no matter how much I want to I have to say, "No," but jut for a little pleasure I say it leaning up against him brushing my lips against his. But the second I do that I regret it, kind of …or not. Right after the single word leaves my mouth his tongue darts out and licks my bottom lip which he then bites pulling my lips closer and I can't help but wrap my arms behind his neck. After he brutally bruises my lips he starts trailing kisses from my lips, to my cheek, behind my ear, and down my neck while I catch my breath and try to calm my erratic heartbeat.

I don't know how long we carried on with our 'activities', but it didn't feel like it was that long when we heard some call from outside notifying us the walls were about to open. Thankfully it's enough to catch Newt's attention making him stop in his tracks.

"This probably isn't a good idea,"

"What isn't?"

"We're not going to be very productive if you're my partner,"

"I promise to be completely professional,"

"Just like you were a few seconds ago?"

"We'll be fine, don't worry about it,"

"Just…don't be distracting," I say frustrated as I grab my shoes and make my way out.

"Same goes to you," he says, but before I can fully leave something catches my eye. A pair of sleek twin swords with a slit in the middle lying on the floor with its sheath. I don't really need it, but I sling the swords in it sheath across my back anyway. Never know when they might come in handy; run out of throwing knives or something. Before I leave I turn to Newt and notice he hasn't moved yet so I ask him,

"Aren't you coming?"

"I have a few things I have to get first, besides it would be kind of suspicious if I was always around you,"

"You've been by my side since I woke up, it would be more suspicious if you weren't by my side. I swear we're not very good at keeping secrets. At the rate we're going everyone in the glade might find out about us the same way Minho did,"

"You should probably go if you want to keep any semblance of a secret between us," He says shooing me away, but I just stand there and give him and amused smirk. Apparently that prompts him to say, "Leave I can't stand you're rotten face,"

My jaw drops and I scoff before replying with, "You're repulsive," as I slowly walk back towards him.

"I hate you," he whispers to me.

"I hate you too," I say before I give him a chaste kiss and scurry off outside.

I walk so briskly I run straight into Minho's back. Without missing a beat he takes me by the shoulder and introduces me to the others, "This is Ben, Bret, Nathan, Daniel, Jacob, and X,"

"X?"

"Xavier, X just sounds cooler," said boy explains.

"If you don't like running with Newt you know you got option," Ben interjects.

"We'll see, but don't get your hopes up," I say as I brush Minho's hand off my shoulder and put on my shoes. Thankfully they're normal, not pink or some neon color screaming 'She's a girl! The only girl!'

"Where's your pack?"

I thought I had it? I start turning in circles chasing my tail until I realize, "Where'd I put it?"

"Right here," Newt says from behind me.

"Oh, thanks," I say sheepishly.

"Got your lunch?" Minho asks

"I'm not a baby, I got everything, I'm ready," I reply, but really I forgot everything, too excited to start running and finally being able to see a new landscape. I elbow Newt and ask him in a hushed tone, "You got me something right?"

"Course I did. I knew you'd forget. You're like a puppy, energetic, restless, short attention span and all,"

"Am not!" I whisper yell at him.

"Are too, don't worry it's cute," he whispers back and all I can do is scowl at him, that is until I hear a low groan signaling the opening of the doors.

As the door open I see the beginnings of a vast world I've yet to explore. I get so excited I start bouncing on my toes. As soon as the opening is big enough I squeeze through and dash in a sprint. Feeling the wind blow through my hair running through countless corridors with no one to stop me, all I think of is how freeing this feels. This is the mark of my new life; my life here has only just begun. I tilt my head up looking up at the sky and the instant I do I feel like I'm flying.

Before I can get too far I hear all the runners yelling at me to stop, but the loudest I hear is Minho when he screams, "Stop! You haven't even been trained yet!"

I turn around and start running backwards so I can face them and scream back, "Catch me!" They must be insane if they think I'm going to stop just because they told me to.

"You don't even know where you're going!" Newt yells running towards me.

"Then you better keep up before I get lost!" I yell before my laughter floats through the air.

* * *

><p>The maze, as significant as everyone makes it seem, is actually quite plain. Concrete walls covered in ivy…how magnificent. Maybe I'm getting used to the weirdness because the moving walls are barely even surprising let alone shocking. The only thing that really stands out to me is the word tattooed on my ribcage being plastered all over the walls as an acronym written acrostically. I've seen it at least five times since lunch and a few times before then. <em>World In Catastrophe: Killzone Experiment Department, <em>wonder what that is. I asked Newt the first time I saw it, but he says he doesn't know. Whatever or whoever they are, they own the glade, the maze, me, and everything in-between. A shiver goes down my spine just thinking about it.

"How long until we go back to the glade? Don't get me wrong, I love it here and all, I but don't want to get locked in,"

"One more stop and then we'll head back. You asked about the cliff a few days ago, now you'll get to see it," he says as he turns a corner while cutting a patch of ivy off the wall and throwing to the ground at a break neck speed.

"You've been doing that all day, what gives?"

"Don't want to get lost do you?"

"No, but what does that have to do with abusing the ivy? It's done nothing wrong to you, or has it?" I ask sarcastically. I wait a second for him to answer, but then it dawns on me and I feel like an idiot, "bread crumbs," we end up saying at the same time.

* * *

><p>As we get closer to the cliff I start to develop a pain in the back of my head, like a buzz or a ringing in the ear that you just can't get rid of. It doesn't seem like much, probably just the beginnings of a minor migraine, so I shake my head and keep on running. We turn a corner and the pain just gets sharper making me wince. This is starting to become strangely familiar, but I'm not even being tested and there aren't even any scientists near here…well, as far as I can see. On the other hand that doesn't mean they're not observing us. As soon as I think that I stop and look up searching for a beetle blade or anything else they could be using.<p>

"Newt, wait. Something's not right,"

"Of course something's not right, we're stuck in a maze. And if you don't keep running we'll never make it back to the glade in time,"

With a huff I continue running. So what if they're watching, they're always watching. But what's the trigger? I'm not in their lab anymore, yet the same thing is happening. The again this very well could be their lab, _Killzone Experiment Department_. We turn into another corridor and I immediately clamp my mouth shut and grit my teeth while my panting increases heavily. I don't think I can go any further, but I keep pushing forward. If I show weakness on my first day I might not be able to be a runner for much longer. At the same time I can't help but say, "Newt, this really doesn't seem like a good idea,"

"And why not?"

I don't know what to say. No one can know what they did to me, he can't know I'm in pain with no physical explanation. And said pain is making it hard to come up with an excuse so I dismiss it with a, "never mind," and we keep on running.

"We're almost there, just a few more yards," he says as we turn another corner.

It doesn't take long before I see an edge of a cliff in the far off distance at the same time I feel the beginnings of the same blood curdling scream I let out in the box before I passed out. If I'm as loud as I think I am I can't let that scream out, I can't let everyone in the glade hear me. I bit my lips shut and cover my mouth as I fall to the floor with crazed wild eyes waiting for the strain on my throat and the high pitched scream in my voice to pass. I barely register the slow beeping in the background gradually speeding up until it become this long drawn out tone. I try to ignore it, but it's even more annoying than the sharp pain in the beginning, and this time it's not a comparison, it actually leaves a ringing in my ears. The pain stops at the same time the beeping does and I find myself collapsing in someone's arms as tears trickle down my cheeks. It was stupid of me to forget he was there, but when I look up I'm surprised to see him that close.

My head hurts, my throat's dry, and my entire body feels like it's been demolished. But before my eyes close I find the will to plead with him in my last breath asking, "Don't tell anyone, please"

* * *

><p>The pictures of the leather braceletcuff and the twin swords are somewhere on my profile


End file.
